From tribute to victor
by WeeMadArthur
Summary: "No one in this arena was a victor by chance". One shots of the moments each of the 24 quarter quell contestants transformed from a tribute to a victor in their original games.
1. Cashmere

I woke with a jerk to the sound of a cannon, a close by one at that. My grip on my one remaining knife tightened and I slowly and quietly got to my feet. I was in the final two! A shiver of excitement passed through me, it was me and one other left, either the skinny boy from 6 or my ex ally Cody from 4. I knew who I wanted to face but it was unlikely, Cody was scrappy and, her training score equalled mine unlike that pipsqueak from 6. The sun was barely poking through the trees at this point and for once it wasn't raining, though my clothes were still damp from the previous days downpour. In fact it had barely stopped raining since we got here, for 10 days it felt like I had been permanently wet, well at least today would be the last. From my vantage point wedged in a tree I unwrap and eat the last of my food, a small roll I was sponsored yesterday, I will need all the energy I can get today.

After eating I slip down from my tree, remembering Gloss's words from training I remember to stretch and show off a tinsy bit of my flat toned belly before heading off in the direction of where the cannon went off. Although I clutch my small knife I can't help but wish I had been sponsored another weapon, but maybe that's too much to ask. I mean Finnick Odair had got one two years ago but as popular as my brother was last year he hadn't got one, though come to think of it he didn't get much in the way of sponsors, I had got way more than him but maybe it was because the capitol wanted to see a brother and sister victor, that was a feat that had never been achieved. As I walk making sure to make as little sound as possible I can't help but remember Gloss's victory last year. The arena had been different very hilly with the only water supply being a small lake in a valley just down from the cornucopia. I remember it clearly from watching it on the telly and Gloss' many retelling and re-enactments. It had been quick and neat; Gloss had looked like the perfect victor at the end with the sun shining off his golden hair, barely a scratch on him bar the stab wound in his shoulder and leg. I look down at my bedraggled and matted hair, the rain and wind had left it a state and my legs and arms were covered in mud, there was no way I could look good in this arena.

I am snapped out of my trance when I hear the splash of water. I immediately crouch down bending into the trunk of a tree, I have been following the winding river for a while and am slowing nearing the waterfall but this splashing sound is not the natural sound of a river it's human. Slowly I peer between some leaves and I see her girl from district 4 and the last person standing between me and victory. Cody had been my ally at the final 8 together we had taken down the boy from 2 who was our biggest threat before parting ways, neither of us had got away Scott free me with my broken fingers and the gash on Cody's upper arm still looked fresh even though it was three days old. She had acquired new injuries as well. I could see a swelling on her right eye and there was a cut on her left calf that was leaking a horrible yellow liquid, which is what she was trying to clean at the present.

Readjusting my grip so the knife is concealed I step forward, Cody's eyes snap up and onto me, she immediately stands up, eyes narrowing fists clenching around a rock. There is still a fair bit of distance between us and I can't afford to miss so I take a step forward and call over "I see 6 put up more of a fight than we thought capable" I make a sweeping gesture at her leg". Cody shrugs "it's only a scratch but the little arse knew about poisons". I raise my eyebrow as I watch Cody eye up my hands, she must have guessed I was concealing a weapon, she proves this by saying "don't try and hide it Cashmere I'm not stupid". I sigh "fine" and flick out my knife so it's now visible taking another step forward so she is within hitting distance. Then I decide to surprise her, instead of throwing the knife I charge at her, covering the distance between us in a matter of seconds. I catch her off guard the surprise showing in her eyes momentarily, but when I plunge my knife downwards towards her heart she has recovered and the rock in her hand smashes into mine knocking it out of grip. As my body slams into hers we both tumble to the ground. Her hand reaches out widely scrambling on the floor as my fist connects with her nose, satisfying crunch sound and a fountain of blood is emitted as I connect. Cody curses and using her legs manages to roll us over so she is now on top, her hand come swinging round and I only just have time to lift my hands in self-defence.

A piercing pain rips through my hand and that when I realised she had grabbed my knife off the ground and it now is protruding though my palm. I scream out in shock and immediately rip it out causing blood to flow out, it may not be good in the long term but in the short term I need my weapon as Cody's rock has now been discarded. Cody makes a lunge for my good hand clutching the knife, but I manage to hold it just out of her reach as I am the taller of the two. That when she knees me in the stomach and I double up gasping for air. Now I'm more curled over she makes another lunge for the knife, grabbing my good wrist and banging it on the ground over and over trying to lessen my iron grip. She is almost sitting on my chest now and I'm finding it hard to breath. I know I must do something but nearly all my concentration is on keeping hold of the only weapon even though now it's useless.

A storm has now started, rain is pouring down onto us I can barely see as rain splashes into my eyes along with blood from Cody's nose as she leans over me. I make a few rather feeble attempts to knock Cody off me but I can't and my breath starts coming out in rasps. For a second Cody glances down at me a triumphant smile on her face, even if she doesn't get the knife I will surely pass out soon with her sitting on my chest meaning she will win. I didn't come this far to be beaten I am a winner just like Gloss. That's when I realise my bad hand is just lying there futilely trying pry Cody's hands off my good wrist but as it isn't flexing well it is doing no good. So I pull it back and thrust my arm upwards, Cody is so focused on the hand she doesn't notice it until too late as my thumb pushes itself into her eye. She reels back in pain and this all I need. I wriggle out so only my legs are under her, then as one they kick upwards throwing her off me. Cody tumbles backwards and disappears out of my vision. As quickly as possible I scrabble to my feet, but Cody is nowhere to be seen, in our fight neither of us had noticed how close we were to the waterfall and cliff edge. I inch forward and peer down but see nothing in the swirling dark waters. I cradle my hand as nerves kick in again did I miss the canon because of the thunder? Or did she survive the fall? That's when I notice it a stream of red pooling near some rocks and a hand emerges, it's not over yet! The hand gropes for a holding on a rock and Cody's head emerges bloody and wet. I watch motionlessly for a few minutes as she struggles the water battering her, her head keeps on being submerged. The fifth time this happens it does not emerge again and moments later the cannon booms like thunder. As the announcer voice echoes around the arena I fall to my knees clutching my bloodied hand and smile into the sky as I hear "AND THE WINNER OF THE 67TH HUNGER GAMES IS DISTRICT ONE'S CASHMERE JEWEL".


	2. Gloss

**Forgot to mention in the first chapter, this is my first fanfiction so I hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own hunger games Suzanne Collins does**

* * *

Two cannons go off in quick succession meaning there are only two of us left and it's time for the final battle. I have been waiting for this moment since arriving it will be these final moments that will be forever forged in the memories of the capitol, my final battle before I am announced as victor, and I know the perfect place for it. I am only three hills and about half hours walk from the cornucopia and the lake and that is where I need to be. I slug the last dregs from my water bottle as I go although I plan to make this short and sweet in case this doesn't go my way I need to be hydrated, preparation is key. As I walk I run over who could be my opponent, there is the 14 year old form 2, he was surprise tribute as for once no one older volunteered to replace him people still on a high from the 14 year old winner from 4 last year. Then there is the gangly 18 years old with glasses from 3. It takes me a while to think of the final tribute keeping tabs on tributes was not my job as part of the alliance it was 2s job. After about five minutes I remember it is the girl form 7. As mull over about the final three and who could have survived my money is one the girl, I haven't seen 3 since the first day and 2 only escaped the career bloodbath by the skin of his teeth. I didn't escape the careers turning on each other Scott free either, my own district partner had left me with a nasty and deep cut on my shoulder from her serrated knife which stung every time I stretched not that I would let the capitol know that, to them I was un touchable.

Soon I am back at the cornucopia looking down into the gully with the lake I see no other tributes so I clamber up onto the shiny metal back and keep a lookout as there are no long range weapons left in the game I am safe and the rolling hills of this arena mean I can see for miles. Slowly the hours pass and nobody shows up and I start to get bored. As I wait I mull over the past 7 days, this games has been quick, 4 twelve years olds were reaped this year and the first day saw 10 deaths, 8 of them being into the blood bath and 3 from my hand alone. This arena had turned out to be perfect, not too many places to hide so tracking was easy and the careers had cruised. I knew I looked pretty good the ever present sun had turned my skin a light brown colour which I knew would complement my golden hair perfectly. I was the perfect victor.

Then I spot movement on the horizon, I can't yet make out who it is but they are coming my way. I allow myself a smile; I'm glad whoever it was chose to come here, when the games makers get involved things can get unpredictable and messy. As the speck gets closer I know it's not the boy form three. As the tribute dips down into a dip I lose sight but minutes later the 14 year old from 2 emerges. Thyme so he is to be my final victim, I am surprised he made it this far, he is obviously capable his 8 in training proved that but he is only 14 and he is no looker like Odair so no sponsors for him. Now he is at the other side of the lake and I start to clamber down he cornucopia to meet him. Suddenly in one quick movement he pulls out something unexpected a bow and arrow, something he hadn't had when part of the career pack. Luckily I dodge but this throws off my plan. This small lake between us gives him the advantage so there is only one thing I can do. Moving as quickly as possible I run at the smaller boy closing the gap between us. Although not his strongest weapon his arrows are pretty accurate and I have to keep ducking and weaving at one point even throwing myself on the floor. Finally one hits its target and I feel the arrow head stick into my leg. A roar of pain comes out of me but I barely miss a step knowing that hesitation could mean death, this wasn't going to plan. As the gap closes the boy throws away his weapon and whips out a bloody knife, his face set with determination. At the same moment I pull out my spear and send it sailing his way. It catches the boy in the stomach and I hear a satisfying gasp of pain.

Now I am on top of him knocking him easily to the ground and pulling out my spear from his stomach leaving a fresh bloodied wound. Thyme wriggles underneath me sending punches my way most I am able to block but I am surprised how powerful his punches are for someone so small. The using my spear I rake the tip along his throat and a crimson line appears that start to flow with blood, I was never one for drawn out deaths they are just too cruel. I get up off him pulling the arrow out of my leg and wait. I sigh it was almost a little too easy I hope the capitol doesn't think it was anti climatic. I spare thyme one last glance before his cannon goes off, the determination has gone and has been replaced by a look of desperation as he tries to hold closed his throat, but his coughing a spluttering tells me he is losing that battle. Then I see his eyes they are not the ones I saw in the games, not the cold ones of a 14 year old killer who has killed at least 4 tributes but they are now one of just a normal 14 year old and are almost the same shade of green as my 15 year old sister back home Cashmere. As I stare the cannon goes off and I push the thought out of my mind, smiling I tilt my head back into the sun and revel in the sound of the head games maker announcing me as the winner of the 66th Hunger Games.


	3. Enobaria

I stood up and wandered around the inside of the cornucopia giving my legs a stretch, I had been sitting in there for nearly four hours now without moving and my legs had begun to ache. Not long now though there was only 1 hour until midday and the feast which meant the games would be over soon, there were only three of us left and I intended to make it quick unlike many final battles. After stretching my arms I felt in my pocket for the cool metal blades of my two remaining knifes, this would be the key to my victory. After my little wander I concealed myself in the shadows of the metal cone once again and waited. The hour inched by and my patience started to wear thin. I had been here before the announcement of the feast had been made, predicting the games makers wanted a three way showdown. I knew who was coming and had gone through every conceivable angle that could be thrown at me. In each scenario I wasn't always victorious I knew that could change with one mistake, so I knew I couldn't afford to make one.

When the sun was dead above me the ground shook and opened up revealing a large table laden with food. My stomach growled and saliva immediately filled my mouth, but I didn't move. If all went well I would be eating capitol food in a few hours, and anyway the first person to reveal themselves would become the first target. I only had a few seconds to think all this before I hear a rustle of long grass off to my right and then the tall boy from 5 comes bursting out of it. Armed with a mace he makes a beeline for the table, he looks like he could do with it as well, the games have lasted 16 days and his ripped clothes dangle off his skinny frame. I watch him as he reaches the table stuffing food into his mouth and pockets, all the while glancing around manically. I'm just about to make my move when I see him, my district partner and former ally Blade, He is charging at the skinny boy, at first I think five is about to turn tail and run but he changes his mind faces his new opponent. 5 easily dodges Blade who was never the sharpest sword in the rack and swings the mace round catching his leg, Blade growls in pain staggering slightly but quickly recovers barrelling round to face him with his sword.

I sit there torn, I was never one to back down from a challenge and part of me is itching to get in there and show them what I'm made of, but my other more sensible half wants to see them duke it out, weaken each other so I can take down the remaining one. I sit there debating with myself and watching the fight unfold both boys seem evenly matched. 5 is surprisingly strong for his size and is matching Blade blow for blow. After a few minutes my lust for action wins out and I emerge from the cornucopia, real victors don't sit in the shadows they shine in the glorious spotlight.

boys don't notice me at first as I advance, I am even able to pick up and apple from the table and take a bite. The sweet juices that fill my mouth make me smile, I could sit here watching the boys and eating this apple indifferently forever but I feel now it's time to make myself known. Pulling the smaller throwing knife out of my pocket I take aim letting both the apple and knife fly through the air. 5 notices last minute the knife only glancing his cheek leaving a crimson line of blood while the apple hits Blade on the back of the head. Blade ignores this and takes his chance, grabbing the mace handle he yanks it out of five's hands and throws it into the grass. Five yelps ducking the sword that follows and rolling onto the ground, before sprinting off after his weapon. At first I think Blade is going to follow his retreating back but instead he turns to me smiling "decided to join the party have we Enobaria". I glare and say nothing in return, Blade is arrogant and has always annoyed me. Blade merely smiles twirling his sword, "you shouldn't have drawn attention to yourself like that, it means I am going to have to kill you sooner rather than later". I narrow my eyes more and shift my position pulling my larger knife out of my pocket. As always Blade makes the first move laughing as he advances on me before taking and accurate and swift jab which I am only just able to dodge. I know for my weapon to work I need to get within closer proximity to him which means getting closer to the sword, so I let my training instincts take over

I dodge the next few blows staying just out of reaching distance, his third blow catches my arm and I feel the sting of flesh being torn, but the pain only makes me more determined and focussed. I land the next blow my knife scraping across his chest but I get to close and he almost catches my head and I am forced to throw myself on the ground. He swings it after me his sword misses my head by inches and sticks itself into he hard ground. I take my chance and with all the force I can muster thrust the knife blade deep into his shins. Blade screams out and takes a step back, using his momentum I try to just as swiftly remove the dagger but it is stuck deep in his bone.

For the first time I panic tugging at the knife once more before Blade's foot collides with my face sending me sprawling sideways. I curse and the next blow with the sword catches the top of my ear. Adrenalin and roaring fills my ears and I jump to my feet. Without a weapon I know I must somehow dispose of Blades, which is the only reason for what drives me to do what I did next. As Blade takes a swing I twirl towards him and try to grab the hilt, but I miss and my hand close around the butt of the blade, pain shoots through my hands and I feel the warm trickle of blood, but this has caught Blade off guard and I see his eyes widen in shock. Ignoring the pain and taking advantage of his surprise I twist the sword out of his hands, however I know my now bloody hands can't hold the sword firmly, so mimicking Blades earlier actions I toss it with all my might into the distance. This has distracted me though and I feel Blade get me into a head lock. Immediately I go through all the moves to try and release myself but I just hear Blade laughing "I know all the moves sweetie don't even try it". I can help but scowl, as my mind races for an idea. Just as my breathing become laboured I realise I still have something up my sleeve. Opening my mouth I bite down on Blade's hand and don't let go until I taste blood and hear Blade curse and release me. I spin away smiling; I guess I'm not defenceless after all.

That's when I see him the boy from five is back and had been sneaking up on us. Blade must see my expression and turns around just in time for the mace to collide with his face. My district partner's canon sounds as he slumps to the ground but all I can think of is one down one to go. Yes 5 may be armed but he is not trained I now have the element of surprise with my weapon. For the next few minutes consist of me dodging 5 blows as I asses my next move, when the mace catches my already injured arm the pain pushes me to go for the killer blow. I launch myself at five baring my teeth kicking the hand he uses to hold his weapon and latch my arms around his neck and biting down. I feel my teeth puncture his skin. His yell of surprise and horror just tells me I'm doing the right thing so I bite down harder. Blood fills my moth its metallic taste making me want to gag but still I don't let go. It is only after I feel the spikes of his mace dig into my back and then the tremble of his legs do I rip myself away and crumple to the ground next the 5, spitting out blood and flesh. I lie there spitting and watching as 5 lies there on the ground blood pouring out of his gaping throat, I want to get up and stand to show my strength as victor so I can lean over him to shows whose superior, but my back is killing me. When I see the mace disregarded on the floor I drag myself over and using it as a prop painfully pull myself onto my feet though my body trembles at the effort. Just as I make it to standing position his canon goes and the sweet voice to the head games maker fills the arena announcing me winner of the 62nd hunger games.


	4. Brutus

Boom, the wonderful sound of a cannon sounds, smiling I wipe away the boy from 3's blood on my spear onto the grass. That means there is only me and 2 others to go, I can't remember who but frankly I don't care soon they will be just another two names to add to my ever extending list. I sit for a moment and ponder what to do, surely the games makers will force us together soon, but part of me is itching to get this over with so I can be crowned victor already. Not for the first time I wish I had paid more attention to the tracking station in training, I want to bloody my spear again but I have no idea where the last two tributes are? and I don't want to wander around aimlessly. Maybe if I head in the direction of the cornucopia then the games makers will force the other two there?

Luckily for me I haven't been walking to long when I hear voices "are you sure it's the one from 2 left amber?" there is barely a pause "yes it either him or 3 and I can't imagine that nerd being able to take him down". I frown trying to place the voices, but can't. They are obviously an alliance which may make it a little harder, but it should make my victory all the more magnificent. Inching forward I peer from trees I am concealed behind and see two tall teenagers, I recognise the boys shocking red hair; this must be the pair from 10. I briefly rack my brains trying to remember what training scores they got, but neither stick out so they can't of been to impressive. I let the predator take over, eyeing them up and down, both look gaunt like they haven't eaten in a while but both also show some lean muscle in their tattered clothing and apart from a bandage on the wrist of the girl they seem in good condition. Much better than the boy I killed moments ago had been in anyway. The girl holds a small sword while the boy a spear. I don't remember them at the blood bath so maybe they acquired it somewhere else.

Finally my impatience gets the better of me and I step into the clearing "ready to finish this?" I smirk. Both spin round weapons raised fear in their eyes but neither respond. For a second we stand there watching each other, the pair exchanging glances. I make the first move pulling out the knife I took from 3 I throw it at the girl testing her reactions. Throwing herself to the ground she manages to dodge the knife which whizzes off into the trees behind them, her district partner then charges me spear raised, I deflect his offensive easily, he is quite talented but his moves are predictable. Then I notice the girl has gotten up and is creeping behind me, I have to jump out the way quickly as her sword slices the place I was moments earlier. Then as one the pair comes at me, they work pretty well together the girl being the more skilled with her weapon and I am forced to go on the defensive. After a few minutes the unexpected happens. I land a glancing blow on the boys side when her sword comes slicing down though the handle of my weapon. The spear head falls to the floor uselessly. I am so shocked I don't see the next blow until it's too late the boy jabs me in the arm with his spear, it's not too deep but enough for me to see red. My uninjured arm flies out grabbing the spear and in one swift move tugging it out of his grasp. The boy gasps and I am forced to dodge another blow form the girl who scratches my stomach. I quickly back up and put space between me and the pair. The boy has picked up my now broken spear and the girl advances. In one move I let go of the spear and it finds its target and the girl slumps to the ground the spear lodged firmly in her neck.

As her canon sounds the boy lets out a howl of anger and charges towards me. Once again I am weaponless but I know from training I myself am a deadly weapon. I block they boy's first punch and land a body blow on him. This goes on for a while and he manages to get a few good jabs in with broken spearhead leaving me with cuts on my arms and chest, but once again his moves are predictable. After a few minutes I can predict his movements before he acts, gripping his arm I am able to flip him the ground and before he can scramble away my boot comes down on his neck. I am about to get down on all fours and strangle him when once again he brings up the spearhead and digs it deep into my leg, I flinch but this only causes me to press down harder. I decide I won't use my hands but will stay in this position, which means when I win I will look like a conqueror. It takes longer without hands the boy writhes beneath me at first ramming the spear head into my leg over and over, but his hits become weaker which is good as my leg is in serious pain and bleeding profusely. Soon his hands abandon the spear head and go to my boot desperately trying to push it off to no avail.

I know the end is coming when even his pushes become weak and his breathing comes out in gasps. For a second our eyes meet and I see the desperation and pleading in them "please stop" he whispers, but this won't work on me I merely look away but out of the corner of my eye I see his hands slump to the floor and I hear a whispered "sorry". Second later his cannon goes marking me the winner of the 44th hunger games.


	5. Wiress

**The way Wiress won was never mentioned, I pictured her as a genius but not in the same way as Beetee, I think her knowledge is more rounded. So I tried to give her a clever but different way of winning her games. I also tried to show she is fragile but not clearly as fragile as she is in by the quarter quell. hopefully this comes across ok**

* * *

**Wiress-42nd hunger games**

Glancing around to check the coast is clear I creep forward out of the jungle and towards the only known water supply in the arena. Once at the water's edge I give my face a quick splash to cool myself down then fill my two water bottles to the brim. Setting them back into my bag I pull out my ingredients to set my plan into action. I had prepared everything this morning when it was light as I can barely make out colours and object now when the sun has set. Pulling my sleeves down over my hands just in case I empty the plastic bag filled with rotting poisonous fruit that I have been collecting the past four days and then plugging my nose with one hand I unwrap the severed hand from the dead tribute I stumbled across yesterday and dump that in the small water supply. I stiffen when I hear a rustle across the small pond from me, but it is only the muggy wind rustling the trees. This puts me on edge though and I quickly dump all the remaining fruit before creeping back into the surrounding jungle. I end up spending the night curled up in bush jumping at every sound, I am not used to spending the night on the ground anymore the past week I have been sleeping up in the canopy of trees.

When I wake up with the sun I feel like I have barely slept but I force myself to move, I need to get far away from the water supply as it always attracts tributes, and my whole strategy for these games since the bloodbath has been to keep clear of others. After a morning of walking I finally settle down and eat a meagre handful of edible leaves before finding a suitable tree which I can climb. It takes a while but I finally find one and by mid-afternoon I am back up in the canopy. Now all I can do is wait, there are five tributes left in the games including me and I haven't seen another living person in three days, it's lonely but I know it's for the best, fighting was not my strong point in training.

Slowly I go over who is left in the games, only the boy from two is left out of the carers, then there is the tall girl from 6 who wields a bow and arrow and the two tributes from 7 however I don't believe they are working together as the last living person I saw was the girl and she was alone. As time drags by I wonder if my calculations were wrong, I know I added enough fruit, topped with rotting flesh to poison the water supply but maybe it's not as deadly as first thought or maybe there is a different supply of water I failed to find. As night falls I allow myself a second sip of water knowing I have to be careful with my rations before drifting off into another uneasy sleep.

I am woken up at midnight by the sound of a cannon, three more to go! I wonder if that death was my doing? The next day I am forced down the tree in search for food, glancing at the sun I choose to head west remembering that somewhere west of here I found a non-poisonous fruit plant a few days ago, by about midday I have picked up another handful of food, but it's nowhere near enough to satisfy my hunger and, as much as I search I cannot find the fruit plant again so I once again forced into the canopy on an empty stomach. As the anthem goes off the girl from 7 is shown in the sky and I feel a knot in my stomach thinking I may have caused her demise.

The next day drags by much like the last, I have now finished one of my water canisters so I really hope this will all end soon as I only have water to last the next two or three days max. The only consolation is the sound of another cannon blasting around midday which turns out to be the boy form 7.

The next day starts the same as the last two, I am now desperate attempt to find food, as I now no longer have any supplies and am feeling weak and tired all the time. When I finally find some edible bark I sit and rest when I have taken a few bites of the bitter and scratchy food when I notice some birds in the trees. They are colourful with long tail feathers that drape over the branches that end in a point. I study them for a second before I notice there more seem to be gathering. Then I notice the eyes, they are scarlet and all seem to be focusing on me. Slowly I get up and start to back away and the birds sit and watch. Then my foot snaps a twig and the birds go wild. There calls are like screams and they fly at me their tail feather now looking razor sharp. I turn and start to run holding my backpack over my head. My arms feel the first tail blade or beak dig in and it cause me to whimper in pain but I have no weapon so all I can do I run. Fear pushes me onwards as my lungs start to burn, and as I burst into a clearing the birds calls and screams stop. Lowering my bag I inspect my arms which are red with blood, but my attention is caught when I hear the sound of a human scream. Immediately I turn to back away from what is most likely a fight between the last remaining tributes but when I do I see the bird's lining all the surrounding trees bar the way the shout came from. Gulping I head that way.

Only a few steps in I end up peering into another clearing and seeing a fight unfolds into front of my eyes it is 1 vs. 6. Both look in a bad way pale and weak, and after observing for a few moments of observation would say the girl from 6 has the upper hand as 1 has deep gash in his forehead which is causing him to wipe the blood away from his eyes every so often. I know I can't join in and should try and get away but part of me can't draw away my eyes and the other half knows the birds are still watching me.

After about five minutes 6 gets the upper hand and I watch her push her long pointy sword into one's eye, within seconds of him crumpling to the floor his canon goes. 6 proceed to slump to the ground coughing and I watch her be sick then take a long swig of water. Part of me is delighted but then my morals kick in, I shouldn't be glad she is poisoned but it is my only chance of survival. I watch as the girl just sits there coughing shaking I don't know if this is the poison or because she has just killed someone? Time passes slowly, and I know she isn't long for this world when she is sick, and the sick is red with blood. 6 looks down horrified at the liquid on the floor and she immediately finishes the rest of her canister before slumping next into the nearest tree. The next few minutes I watch her deteriorate, her shaking become worse and she starts to froth at the mouth, her skin turns a sickly green colour with red spots appearing on her cheeks and every few minutes she is sick again. Watching her fills me with guilt as her groans of pain get worse and I can't help but wish that nobody else underwent this fate, this is not the same strong and fiery girl who pulled a 9 in training and dared defied the careers during her interview.

I watch quietly to scared to move for the next hour and watch the girl die in front of me, she tries to get up at one point but her legs no longer hold her weight and she ends up crumpling to the ground. As watch I feel sick with guilt and have to remind myself her dying is the only way I can go home. In the end I end up covering my ears every time she is sick and lowering my eyes to the ground and wishing her death would be quick. Finally I get up my nerve and step out into the clearing, the girl's eyes widen and dart around wildly try and grab her sword which lies by her side. I eye up the sword and watch her feebly try and get up, that's when I find my voice "You can't win, I'm sorry but you've been poisoned". Again our eyes meet and I see realisation dawn in her eyes "you did this to me?" I nod trying not to break her gaze "I need to go home" my voice wavers. I see her gulp "So did I! How long will this take?" I give a slight shrug "I'm not entirely sure another hour maybe". Her face crumples and a sob escapes her throat "Please end it then I don't want to feel like this anymore its torture". There is a pause while I mull over her words trying to decide if it's a trap but the desperation in her eyes make me want to believe it, but I know in my heart I can't, I may be a killer but I can't kill up close like that even in pity I'm not strong enough, so I shake my head. Anger flood the girls face "Coward" she spits out "You've already killed me I'm just asking you to stop the pain" she finishes this with some racking coughs and then sobs. I start to shake tears leaking out my eyes disgusted at my own weakness, then I realise what I can do, earlier today I picked up another poisonous fruit. Hands shaking I bring it out of my bag and throw it towards her "Eat this it will help" I say my voice surprisingly commanding. 6 looks at me like I'm crazy before picking it up with a trembling hand and taking a bite, within seconds she finishes it and in two minutes her cannon sounds. I stand there numbly as I hear my name and district 3 get announced as the victor.


	6. Beetee

**I struggled to write Beetee a bit I never really got a feel for his character. So it's sorry if it's not as good as the rest.**

* * *

I had waited 6 days for it when my sponsored present finally came. My smile widens as my plan can now be completed I mean the arena could not be more perfect for my expertise, I could have made the plan work no matter what, but it's like the games makers read my mind. I stare out at the wide expanse of swamp in front of me which is interrupted by tiny islands but most of time you are forced into the muddy water. I grin as I start to unwind the wire and start constructing what I need. This is where I'm in my element constructing things, I keep on having to remind myself that I am in the arena and not get too absorbed in my project.

It takes most of the day to prep and by sunset I am ready to put it to work. Slowly and quietly start to lay the wire down and move around the arena making sure everything is equidistant. A few hours later I have somehow made my way around and enough of the arena to make sure it will be effective and, miraculously I have not bumped into any tributes. So now I retreat to one of the tiny islands and scamper up a tree to safety.

The night passes slowly as I toss and turn, I am not used to being in a tree and feel unsteady, but also I can't help but feel excited about tomorrow if this plan work I can finish the games by tomorrow morning and all 5 remaining tributes will be gone. I don't like to think about me killing other kids and have managed to avoid it so far but it is the only way, and I know the three remaining career tributes let alone the other's would cut me down without a second thought. I watch quietly as the sunrises and I smile as I think if all goes well then this time tomorrow then I will be in the capitol, safe. I pull out the final two pieces for my plan. One is a homemade loudspeaker and a battery which had been my present from the following day. I practise my games maker imitation a few times before raising the loudspeaker to my lips "Tributes, well done for making it this far, you are in the final 6, as a way of saying congratulations we are holding a feast which will start in 1 hour at the cornucopia, enjoy". I smile to myself quietly congratulating myself at the impression it was pretty accurate if I do say so myself. All I need to do now is wait. I wait roughly for half an hour, judging it to be enough time to flush out all tributes whether they are moving away or to the cornucopia. I slowly count down from 10 in my head and then using the rubber strip wrap the wire around the battery then quickly I pull out the strip.

Screams start up almost immediately and seem to come from all around. From my viewpoint I whip my head around that when I see her the girl from two I knee deep in water an screaming her head off and all around her the water is crackling with electricity. I gulp and look away, I want to block my eyes and ears but know that is too dangerous all I can do is wait. Three cannons go off within two minutes. I sigh I was hoping for a quick wipe out but clearly some have gotten away. I glance down at the battery and calculate how long it will last, probably an hour at the most. Picking up the rubber strip once more I wrap it around making the water safe again. All I can do is wait and lull the remaining tributes into a false sense of security. As I wait I tend to my injuries, I am not a fighter but a thinker a lot of people in three are, my weapon is my brain, however two days ago I had brief run in with another tribute the girl from 12. I shiver as I remember the desperate look in her eyes as she came at me with a knife, luckily I had managed to outsmart her and escape but not without a price, I had two long cuts one down my left forearm the other my chest, both stung as I applied homemade medicine to them. I wait all day, the sun sets and show the fallen, the girl from 2 have gone along with the boy from 4 and girl form 9. Only 2 more to go.

I wait until night has set in along with a chilly breeze, when I feel safe I slide down the tree and set a fire, hoping to lure people to me, the boy from 1 is still out there and will definitely come, the other tribute is the girl from 5, she came across as fearless and ballsy so I hope she will see this as a chance to eliminate competition. I make the fire big feeding a few branches and green shoots to it. Once the fire is big enough I quickly shimmy back up the tree. I don't waste time; if the remaining tributes make it to my island then it's too late and could spell the end for me as I'll be stuck up this tree. Taking a deep breath I pull back the rubber strip re-connecting the circuit. I can hear the crackle of the electricity in the water around me. Once again a yell pierces the air one from behind and another from the front. I hear the splash of water nearby and see the boy from 1 run towards me sparks flying off him. At some point a canon sounds but I am entranced by the approaching tribute this electricity should be killing him but somehow he is still advancing he throws himself onto my island and lies there. For a few moments he sits their twitching and groaning, still dripping wet. Then something strange happens he starts to seizure his breathing laboured, I'm not entirely sure but from what I've read I think it's a heart attack. After a moment he is still and after a moment of silence his cannon goes.

The arena starts to lighten around me, I marvel at the genius of the capitol technology having control over weather is amazing. Then I hear the voice I have been waiting for, announcing me Beetee Watts winner of the hunger games, districts 3 first winner in 12 years.


	7. Mags

**Thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

I wake up with a jolt trying to shake the dream images from my head, it had taken me hours to sleep and from the angle of the moon I wasn't asleep for long. I curl up in a tighter ball wrapping my arms around my knees this not only gives me comfort but keeps out some of the bitter cold that has crept in overnight. When I rub my eyes in tiredness I realise they are wet, I must have been crying in my sleep. I don't know how long I sit there for but I daren't close my eyes as I don't want the images of Lir, Callie and their horrible demises crossing my mind. Callie had been my ally and friend; her death had led to my one and only kill. Lir although from home hadn't been my ally, he had been paired up with district 1 the girl from 2 the strong scary alliance, there was no need for him to save me but he did and he had paid the ultimate price in the end. I shiver as I remember his last words to me "If I don't come back you have to win, I know you can", I can hardly believe he had only told me that this morning it seems like a life time ago, he was the first person to truly believe in me bar my mentor Alex and his faith in me ignited my own. I was strong, I had survived this far, why couldn't I be the one to come home.

Light soon starts flooding colour and heat back into the arena, slowly I start stretching out my limbs trying to shake life back into them, I find myself slowly tracing the scab down my ribs marvelling at how in just two short days the capitol medicine made that deep painful wound into nothing more than a long scab. After a modest breakfast of beef strips and water I sort through my pack, something tells me today will be my last day in the arena, games don't usually last more than 12 days. Using my hands I dig a neat hole, placing the items I am choosing to leave behind as I can't carry everything from 3 packs, it will just slow me down. But if I bury them then I can always come back to them at a later date if the games drag on. In the end I'm travelling light, the remaining medicine and bandages, my knife and awl, Lir's token that he had given to me as a sign of faith, water and the remaining food supply.

First I head to the river to refill my bottle, I allow myself a little paddle once down there, the cold water that laps at my feet makes me wince, but it is safe, I have no cuts so the blood fish will leave me alone. Being and near water also calms me down, this water may not be salty but it reminds me of home and allows my mind to go blank pushing out unwanted thoughts of tactics and scenarios about what might happen today. The calm of the arena is suddenly broken by the sounds of shouts. My head whips round at the sound of voices and fighting, it's coming up stream from around the bend so out of my sight. For a second I freeze, these will be the two remaining tributes, the massive boy from one Bran who had killed all his remaining allies after they had cut down Lir and the wiry girl Cotton from 8 who had blank soulless eyes. I shudder these were two of the worst tributes and I have no idea who I would prefer to face in the final showdown. For a second I am surprised at what I have become, someone who wishes death on others, but I am able like many things nowadays to push that thought from my mind, I have to survive.

Without realising my feet have been taking me forward towards the sound of the two warring tributes, as I come round the bend I am able to peer between a few trees and watch the fight unfold. They seem evenly matched the girl may be thinner than Bran but is unwavering and faster and wielding a metal whip, while Bran the giant from one is strong and his chosen weapon is a mace and from the glinting on his hands knuckles dusters as well. The fight is brutal neither tribute giving ground each blow equally matched, but after a while due to the long range nature of her weapon I would say 8 has the upper hand. Bran is covered in long scratches and wounds from the metal which seems to end in a spikes that digs into his skin, while 8 only has minor wounds and bruises her speed keeping her out of range of his mace. It all changes in a second 8 whip catches Bran's mace handle and the flick causes it to fly out of his hands. One lets out an almighty roar and barrels at 8 causing her to crash to the ground pinned beneath him. Then it becomes bloody as Bran pummels 8 with his knuckles dusters, I hear the crack of bones as blood explodes from her nose and she screams out in pain as he lands a punch on her throat. Suddenly a cannon goes, and Bran collapse on top of her, if I hadn't seen the shine blur through the air I would have believed it. With a grunt 8 shoves the large lifeless body off from her, pulling out the small blade from his chest. With a struggle she gets to her feet, and staggers to go pick up her whip.

My mind is blank with the horror I had just witnessed there is no way I can beat this girl she seems un-relentless, I need to go gather my thoughts and come up with a plan. I wait a few minutes as she gets rummages through ones belongings pulling out what she wants before retreating so it can be collected. When her back is turned I slowly start to back away eyes still glued to the last remaining tribute. That's when I hear the crack of a twig underfoot. My eyes widen as cottons head whips around her eyes narrowing as she scans the landscape, I see a smile spread over her face she has spotted me. Instinct takes over and I turn and run for my life I don't stop to see if she follows because I know she is. My mind races she is taller than me and will soon catch up. Just as predicted I hear the pounding of feet getting closer, that's when I remember her weapon and change direction towards some trees. Just as I cleared the first tree I hear the whip collide with the trunk where I was seconds before. My hand clutches desperately round my knife, I can't beat her with just this I need something more. That when it springs to mind, something that will give me the edge, Water. I change direction again my feet pounding towards the river. When I burst out though the trees I throw myself at the water, when I hear the clink of the whip, but I'm not fast enough this time and feel the sharp stinging pain as it catches the back of my head causing me to stumble. I aim my stumble though and go plunging into the river face first, and I feel the rip whip pulling away where it was tangled in my hair.

I gasp as the ice cold water hits me and bob up to the surface as quickly before paddling myself into the middle of the river and letting the current pull me downstream. Cotton seems unwilling to follow me she tries the whip a few times but I am out of reach, then she pulls out a knife and aims at my bobbing head. I see this coming and duck below, the knife flying past me before sinking into the murky depths. Cotton curses before placing her whip handle between her teeth and wading in after me as she a watch her clumsy swimming technique I realise this is where I need to make my final stand. I flip upright and start to tread water waiting for her to come closer. When she does her move is predictable, the whip is transferred back into her hand and she fails it at me, the aim is off though and it merely splats the water next to me. I take my opportunity, grabbing the chain I dive under and swim downwards pulling it with me, at first there is resistant's then it disappears and I let go before resurfacing. Cotton is spluttering as I resurface but makes a lunge at me forcing my shoulders underwater, I struggle but her weight pushes me down and soon my head is submerged. For a second I struggle trying to get out of her grip pushing myself upwards but she is much stronger. My lungs start to burn as I panic and I can see a dark trail of blood leaving my head wound, if I don't resurface soon the piranha mutations will come. Then I remember my knife and the proximity of cotton to me, although I can't see much through the murky water I thrust my knife in her general direction and am rewarded with a release on my shoulders. I come up gasping for air and see that Cotton is slowly swimming away from me towards the bank.

Desperation surges trough me, this is the only place I can win. I catch up easily and can see the dark pool of blood spreading out from around her middle, grabbing onto a leg I use all my strength to pull her back away from the bank. Cotton lets out a scream of rage before her head goes under, she flails for a second then her free leg makes contact with my holding hand and I am forced to release her. She comes up coughing up water and spluttering her deadly eyes focused on me.

But my attention is caught somewhere else, our surroundings have changed, our fight has distracted me from the fact we have been swept up in a current and have travelled quite far, we have moved from forest to jungle and jungle mean piranhas. As if on cue I see the fluttering of water nearby. Panic must fill my eyes because Cotton glances over her shoulder. As if as one we both start to struggle against the current trying to swim to the bank. At first I make good progress but soon it feels like I'm getting nowhere, glancing over my shoulder to check of the mutations I see that Cotton I holding onto my trouser leg. I kick out and she lets go. When I finally manage to haul myself onto the bank I start to shiver and see goose bumps appear all over my skin. Cotton is still struggling her progress much slower, the current keeps pulling her under. I wince as I see the flutter of water getting closer then I hear something I never expected to hear "Please" Cotton shouts her hand extended only a meter or so from the bank, for the first time I see an emotion in her eyes, its fear. My heart tears in two as I watch before I slowly shake my head knowing she wouldn't help me. Her scream rips through me as the piranhas mutations descend and all I can do is close my eyes and wait for the screaming to stop.

I don't know how long I was like that for but it felt like it would never end then I hear the sweet relief of the canon meaning both mine and Cotton's nightmare is over and a voice proclaiming me

"Margaret "Mags" Atlantic of district 4 winner of the 10th hunger games!".


	8. Finnick

For a second I woke up and wondered why I was staring up into trees, then Jade flashed into my minds eyes and I remembered I was in the arena. I rolled onto my stomach and hid my face from the camera allowing a grimace to cross my features as I relived her last moments after the fire chasing us, how she threw herself in front of me taking the boy from 12 spear to her chest. I had immediately avenged her and cut him down then gone to my final ally's aid, we both knew it was too late though. In those last moments she had allowed herself weakness asking me to stay with her and hold her hand, I would have any way you can't refuse a friend's especially one who had just saved your life. we had sat there talking while her life slipped away, the strong 16 year old from one, who had got the highest training score and was a ruthless killer, now became vulnerable and childlike, she told me of her little brother back home and made me promise to win. Our last words will always stick in my mind; I asked her why she sacrificed herself for me. Her green honest eyes met mine "Well with all those presents it seemed pointless sharing them" she laughs before becoming more serious and sighs "I thought that was obvious for the same reasons I made us leave the career pack, I can't see you get hurt" her voice was almost a whisper now and she gives my hand one last squeeze before her eyes flutter shut. This had surprised me and I watched as her eyes closed for the last time before I planted a kiss on her forehead. My mind was reeling and still did when thought about it, I knew was good looking and charming and it was why I was so popular in the capitol but I didn't think a girl as clever, fiery , deadly as Jade would get pulled in my looks.

As the memory faded I knew it was time to get up, today was the day, the evening of Jade's demise I had been blessed with the greatest sponsor gift and I could not thank Mags enough. A trident, I don't know how many people she had to schmoose to get it but I knew now I had a better chance than most to win. Rolling back onto my back I smoothen my features into a smile and wriggle out of my sleeping bag.

After packing it away I grab my grass made net and trident before going on the hunt. There are only five of us left in the arena now, my two ex-allies the boys from 1 and 2, my district partner who had chosen to go it alone and, the tall boy from 8. As I walk I gear myself up for what I will have to do, it won't be fun or good but it is necessary to go home to my family and friends. After about an hour the anthem goes and Claudius Templesmith announces that a feast will occur at the cornucopia clearing at midday. So they want this to be finished by today, with a quick change of direction but more caution I head towards the cornucopia weary that I could bump into a fellow tribute at any given moment, I just pray it not my district partner I really don't want to be the one to kill her even though we hardly spoke. When I reach the clearing I glace up at the sky and deduce I'm about an hour early so I settle down in a concealed place and wait. After a about half an hour I hear some shouts over the other side if the clearing, without revealing myself I can't see who it is as they are hidden by the dense trees, the shouts continue and I'm pretty sure it's the two boys, a high pitched scream then pierces the air before cannon sounds. I gulp there is only one girl left in the competition and I think that scream signifies the end of my district partners life.

The next few minutes drag by as I try not to think about how the remaining careers killed my district mate as I know Onyx has a brutal streak. I am snapped out of my imagination when I see movement and the ground opens up and a small table rises from the ground revealing a large box. I frown, this isn't usually how feasts are presented usually the table is laden with food. For a moment everything is still before the two careers come out from the other end of the clearing. Coral clearly gave them a hard time before she fell as Onyx is limping severely and Daryl has a bloody nose. I hear Onyx grumble as they approach the table "This better have medical supplies". Daryl leaves Onyx to pry open the box before facing the clearing and shouting "Come on then, where are you, pretty boy, beanstalk why don't you come out". I know that he wants us to come out, Daryl never rated me and I know I can finish him with my new weapon so I stand up shaking the leaves from me. Daryl and Onyx's attention does not come to me though, Onyx screams with fury "There nothing in here but an apple it's a fucking capitol trick" while Daryl spins around to face 8 who has sprung out of the cornucopia onto his back knife raised. I take this opportunity to approach without them noticing, 8 is strong and when Onyx tries to help his partner out he is knocked to the ground weakened by his wounds. I take this opportunity and let my net then trident fly, it sticking itself into Onyx's chest. As I remove it Onyx's cannon goes off as Daryl from 2 throws 8 off him. 8 falls into my path and I make short work of him too the trident this time spearing the neck. I immediately go into a defensive crouch but when I look up Daryl is standing here looking amused "Nice weapon pretty boy how many times did you take off your shirt to earn that?" I know his game Daryl has always disliked me so I merely lift an eyebrow in response putting on my best cocky voice "Only the once, if you smiled more then maybe you would get sponsored a weapon, a butter knife maybe". That earns a glare from my last opponent and he responds with a snarl "Shame it won't help you, those kills were easy Onyx was half dead and 8 practically fell on it, you're still just weak 14 year old". I just smile in return.

For a moment we just square each other up before Daryl takes the lunge his sword swiping through the air. I block it with my trident and temporarily we are locked into a battle of strengths, I know I can't win this one so I end up rolling away from it taking a step back. This goes on for a while both, me mainly on the defensive. I know in order to get the upper hand I need my net which is still currently draped over Onyx's corpse. So I start to lead Daryl away from the clearing letting him push me back into the woods. Soon my back is up against a tree and I see Daryl's gloating face as he takes what he believes his final swing. I duck and his sword gets wedged in the tree. That's when I make the run back to the bodies and the cornucopia, I can see the hover craft about to pick them up and if I lose my net then my chances of winning are going to be damaged. I'm nearly too late Onyx's body is already in the air and I end up having to jump and grab a trailing end of the net, for second I dangle there before falling to the ground. I quickly recover spinning round to meet a charging Daryl. In one quick move its over I let my net fly and it falls on top of him, he trips and falls to the ground. I watch him struggle as I stroll over; his angry eyes meet mine as I stand over him. I don't know what possesses me to say what I did but as I raise my trident over him I calmly say "I'm not weak" before plunging it into his chest.

As I pull it out his cannon sounds, I give my body a glance over, I'm in pretty good nick, the burn on my arm is still red raw and I have a few cuts and bruises but I'm nothing like many of the victors. Mags's voice comes into my head "They want a show Finnick so remember that dazzling smile that smile wins hearts and will win you the games". She was right. So I toss back my hair stare up at the approaching hover craft and think of Mags and home letting relief and happiness show through my smile. The joy of being able to see my family again is so strong I don't even hear them announce me as victor.


	9. Solar

**Thank you for all the great revies feedback is always welcome. Enjoy**

* * *

**District 5 **

**Solar May**

**51st Hunger Games**

I curled up tighter as the wind blew harder causing another shiver to rack my body, my feet went numb long ago and my hands are on the way. Sleep seems so far off and I still have at least three hours until sunrise. Slowly I sit up and rearrange myself folding the sleeping bag around me tighter then shoving my hands into my armpits before curling up again. I spend the next few hours trying to get feeling back to my toes, trying to wriggle them without much success, I daren't take my boots off until the sun is up and the temperature rises slightly. Just before daybreak a cannon sounds, my faces cracks into a smile which feels odd and my muscles feeling sore and unused.

When the sun finally rises I stand up. My limbs scream in protest as I rise, they feel stiff and frozen. After initially staggering I regain my balance, stamping my feet moving my limbs around trying to get life back into them. When my feet still feel like blocks of ice I sit down and gingerly remove my boots and thick socks. I wince when I see my feet both of the soles are white and cold to the touch and my baby toe on my left foot is tinged with blue. For twenty minutes I sit there rubbing life back into my feet and slowly most of the colour seeps back in leaving them bright pink and sending waves of pins and needles through them. I sigh, I guess that's better than nothing so I slowly put my socks and boots back on.

Snow starts to fall as I trudge to the base of the nearest mountain and the bitter wind whips at my exposed skin each snowflake feels like a needle pricks. I start trudging upwards assessing my competition; it's either the girl from 12 or the boy from 1. Although the girl from 12 is tough, she was super skinny before the games and I can't see her outlasting me or 1 as we both had some muscle and fat on us before we came into the arena. Not that it matters anyway my plan to win remains the same.

As I start climb up the mountain the snow gets thicker now up to my knees making my progress slow and tiring forcing me to stop multiple times to catch my breath. Soon my throat becomes scratchy with thirst and although I know I shouldn't as it will make me colder I have no water so scoop up a large handful of snow to eat. By midday I have found an ideal place. Now I can put my plan into action, it involves a lot of work but if it works I won't have to get my hands bloodied something I have avoided doing relatively successfully during these games.

The next few hours is spent slogging up and down to the tree line and collecting branches and anything flammable I can find. Once I have constructed a big pile I sit down and start working on flint, it takes much longer than usual as the snow and wind dampen the flint making sparks hard to get and when I do succeed my small flames get put out almost instantly. I start to get frustrated if I can't do this I will have to meet one head on and I really don't want to do that. As a final attempt to start a fire I pull up my jacket over my head to try and stop the worst of the wind and snow. Finally my hard work is rewarded and fire takes a hold of the first branch. To make sure the flames are not put out I try protecting it with my jacket feeling the heat of the flames burn my hands and arms. I allow myself to relish the heat as the fire grows. As I warm up I get sleepy my eyes starting to droop. This is something I can't allow and end up taking a step back from the flames and slapping myself on the face to make myself alert.

I don't have to wait long, I don't hear him approach but he comes into view as he clears the tree line. Nerves take a hold, there no room for mistake here I'm playing a risky game. Seeing me one carries on walking and I try to remember what his build is like under all the padded clothing, but I can't. His approach is slow and gives me time to eye up his weapon, in one hand he clutches a spear and there is two more strapped to his back. Shit I didn't think he had a long range weapon I will have to be even more careful now. As he gets closer I get more jittery my eyes glued to his weapons, but from my fleeting glances at his face I can't help but notice he looks tired. I have taken several steps back outing space between us as he draws level with the fire. I flinch when his hands shoot out but he merely holds them up to the fire and lets a smile spread over his face. I don't really know what to do with this I was expecting a fiery blood thirsty career not this boy who seems more content at keeping warm.

Right I think I can't let this go on its just too weird. Pulling out one of my sharpened arrow heads I hurl it at him. He ducks just in time and his contented face turns into one I recognise, a snarling killer "fine" he spits "if that's the way you want to play it". In one smooth movement he hurls a spear at me from through the fire, I throw myself to one side but I'm not fast enough and I feel it pierce my forearm. A scream rips though me as I pull it out leaving a gaping hole in my coat and a red stain in the surrounding material. I know this is what I wanted but I still can't surpass the fear that engulfs me, pushing me back onto my feet as I run up the mountain towards my destination.

The deep snow slows me down and makes it hard but I know it will slow him too. Every now and then I take a glance over my shoulder and I realise he is slowly gaining ground on me. When a spear rushes past my head I fight harder against the snow occasionally slipping when small areas collapse underneath me. When I see my end point I change direction and slow slightly as I have to watch my footing, and more snow moving underneath me. When I finally get to the snow shelf I jump on top of it and turn to face him. He is only ten meter below me so I have to act fast. From my pack I pull out a branch and shove it into the snow over and over, and when it doesn't have the effect I end up stamping on it.

I then hear an almighty crack and rumble as the ground beneath me gives way. As I feel my feet slip I throw myself backwards and watch as a massive slab of snow crashes down the mountain engulfing the boy from one. The snow carries on smashing down the mountain sweeping my fire out within it. I wait as avalanche slows and come to a halt as it just passes the tree line. Still feeling shaky all I can do is sit, wait and hope. I sit their counting the minutes under my breath and as they slip by I start to wonder if he could have somehow survived. After about 15 minutes my patience is rewarded with the sweet sound of the final cannon.


	10. Russell

**37th Hunger Games**

**District 5**

**Russell Burns**

* * *

I woke up the sun piercing my eyelids as I opened my eyes my eyelids screamed with protest their heaviness wanting more sleep. I had barely slept last night due to the storm watching dark shapes crash around with the occasional lightning bolt light up the sky, all the while feeling safe in my little cubby cave. Sleep had finally found me in the early hours in the morning. As I look out onto the landscape the sea now looks calm and innocent nothing like the wild monster it had been yesterday, the only give away of it that alluded to the previous night's storm was the debris that lined the beach and floated on the gently rolling waves at the shoreline.

I pull my towel around me tightly as a shiver runs through me feeling the chill in the air. Still trying to push the chill from my bones I reach into my pocket and pull out some clams which after a bit of tugging I am able to pry open and eat, it's not a great breakfast as I don't like the salty taste and slimy texture but it's better than nothing. As the sun rises I wriggle out of my cubby hole and into the sun letting it warm up my aching limbs. During the storm I think 3 cannons went which means there are 3 of us left. I try to suppress the thrill that runs through me, 2 more people but I don't know who and I hate surprises.

As I sit there my eyes scan the horizon, I see no sign of the career boat, I need to know where the boat is so I know where to make my next move, though I'm wary about being in the water again after last night. My mind runs over the games, it is now the 12th day I hadn't expected it to last this long especially 12 died on the first day. But it was a big arena and those who had escaped the cornucopia island the first day meant that there wasn't much interaction between tributes.

I remember the first day clearly, _we had been placed on a beach the cornucopia lying between us and the sea. The sea shore had been dotted with three paddle boats and a broken sailing ship. I was lucky I had been taught swimming as a child so the sea hadn't fazed me. My district partner Tulip hadn't been so lucky, we had both come away from the cornucopia alive with a decent haul, I had got a back pack and flippers, my backpack containing a shiny bowl and plastic covering needed for water distillation and a towel and Tulip had come away with a food parcel, a small first aid kit and a knife. The cornucopia island had been small so after cutting me a switch branch and eating a couple of coconuts we had decided to swim to another. I had been in front my flippers giving me an advantage, that when I heard a scream, Tulip was screaming an arrow protruding through her neck, her blood spilling into the sea and a victorious looking career from 4 grinning from the beach. I swim back to my partner but it's already too late her cannon gone. _I still feel guilty at the memory of what I did next _I tugged at her backpack trying to get her supplies but I fail and our only weapon and food and first aid goes sinking into the depths._

As I take a swig of fresh water from my coconut bottle I think of her and remember her showing me the idea for a water holder, I owe her my life for that. Since that day I had played a risky game, the careers had been directed by the tributes from 4 and had fixed the sailing ship making it their floating base before sailing round the 12 islands hunting down tributes. I had since been following the career tributes from afar moving onto the island they attack the day after. The careers had been brutal this year the boy from 4 attaching rope to his arrows to make a harpoon like weapon.

I test my limbs feeling much warmer and less stiff now; I carefully pack away my supplies that I have collected since the first day into my towel before tying it up. Then picking my way down the rocky path I make my way onto the beach. I slowly wander down the beach examining the debris that it is now strewn with, giving the sea an occasional sweeping glance for movement but there is none, that's when I realise it I am now looking out onto a wide open sea and nothing else, all the other islands have gone. A shiver runs through me it means I'm not alone. Not for the first time I wish I had a real weapon and not just a switch, sure it could cause pain and if struck right blood but it was nothing if it came up against a knife or sword.

I quicken my pace and round a corner leading to the opposite side of the island I started from. That's when I see it part of a wrecked ship and a body. For a second I freeze the mast of the career ship lies broken on the beach as well as some other broken bits of wood and there smack bang in the middle lies a body completely motionless. As quietly as possible I creep towards the body and deduce it is the girl from four and she is still alive as her chest is rising and falling but barely. I don't think she will survive much longer as she is lying in a pool of her own vomit and clutching a plank of wood, the careers vessel must have sank in the storm. A small smile creeps over my face; soon I would be in the final two. I loom over her thinking about my next move as I'm not sure if she is asleep or unconscious. Finally I come to a decision taking out my plastic for my water distillation I slip it over her nose and mouth before pulling it tight. I wait not sure how long it will take, suddenly her eyes fly open and before I know it a plank of wood comes flying at my head striking me on the side of my face. Pain erupts on one side of my face and I stumble backwards. The girl is still lying there but her hands are clawing at her face trying to pull of the plastic. Panic rips though me she can't get away, throwing myself bodily at her so I am lying across her torso and on her chest. I lie there pinning her below me as she struggled s to get free her nails digging into my legs and arms from where they are stuck under me. I wait and slowly the struggling gets weaker and then eventually stops. A few minutes later her cannon goes.

I get up feeling shaky and then frisk her body, whatever weapon she had used had before had been lost in the storm and all I find is a fish hook that I pocket. I don't have to wait long minutes later 4 cannon has gone and after I have walked further down the beach I see her the final tribute between me and home it the girl from 11 I think, she is sitting with her back to me on a rock.

Holding my switch, she spins around at the last minute sensing my presence and the stick smacks over her face leaving a bright red patch on her cheek and a small cut near her eye. She leaps up and starts to run with a limp, I pause for a second, maybe my calculations were wrong and we are not he last two. But then I realise why she twist round and releases her arrow, I feel a pain as it pierces my shoulder. I snap the arrow but leaving the head in as not to draw out more blood. Then duck my head and charge towards her trying to close the distance between us. Another arrow comes flying at me I swerve but feel it clip my ear. She only has one arrow left but she has no room to shoot it, as I crash into her and we clatter to the floor.

I plunge my hand into my pocket and get one clean blow in before I feel her last arrow stab into my stomach. I reel back doubling over as my stomach feels like it has been torn apart. Glancing down at the girl I see I have missed my mark the fish hook is embedded in her wrist but my aim was too high to get the vein. I inwardly groan and let my switch fly again and again each swing causing the pain in my stomach to worsen, but if I carrying on going she will weaken as her skin is already peppered with red welts an bruises.

Finally she lashes out her leg landing in my stomach causing blood to squirt out and me to tumble backwards wheezing not daring to look down. The girl has leapt up and lunges at her arrow trying to rip it out, I manage to stagger backwards just out of her grasp, but this lunge has unbalanced her and she falls to ground on an injured ankle. I take my chance and am on top of her. My hands find their way round her neck it takes me a second to get a good grip she is punching and kicking out making it hard. Then I feel a ripping pain as her hands find the arrows tearing it out. Still I don't look down doubling my efforts my grip becomes vice like trying to block out the pain in my stomach that is threatening to make me black out. As her struggles against me decrease my strength starts to wain also and I can't help but notice her shirt and jacket are now stained with blood, my blood. Spots have started dancing in front of my eyes and I know I can't hold out long. With my final burst of strength I shift so I'm sitting on her chest. As my vision blurs I think I hear the boom of the cannon before I let the blackness take me.

I don't hear them announce me as winner; my next memory is of two days later when I wake up in a hospital bed back in the capitol.


	11. Camomile

**So now time for the morphlings. I figured they are morphlings because it just something available in 6 that helps them block out memories, but to not be able to deal with them like others did then maybe their games were slightly more brutal than others.**

* * *

**64th Hunger Games**

**District 6**

**Camomile Carr**

I sat under the sole fruit bearing tree in the arena sooner or later he would come to me I was visible to most of the arena, I was on a only hill surrounded by flat rocky grassland. I sat there counting ants and running my fingers over the scabs on my arms anything to stop me from thinking; thinking is dangerous, here it allows emotions to creep in and the only emotion I am allowed to feel is anger.

I raise my gaze to the horizon trying to scope out any movement and spot him but I see nothing, as I do my hand caresses my mace. I had never realise how attached I would come to this object it had been my constant in the arena it held my recent past, my hope my power and my future. I had risked everything to get it and was glad I had, it suited me perfectly I could wielded it with one hand letting gravity and a natural swing take its path, or I could be deadly accurate and use both hands to control it entirely though this meant I had less reach. I smile I remember at how surprised I felt when I first held it, it had felt so right in my hand. I'm not exactly big but I wouldn't say I was weak. I was the middle child with four brothers so I had always been used to play fighting but since mum had gone and as the only girl somehow it had fallen to me to do most of the cooking and cleaning, I was also the worrier of the family and the crier. I hadn't cried since coming to the arena though I don't know why. Then I realise what I'm thinking and push the reminiscent thoughts aside, I can't afford these types of thoughts in the area I have to remain blank in order to stay alert and strong.

Maybe I can't see him because I'm sitting down? Slowly I clamber to my feet swinging my mace onto my shoulder its weight feels comforting knowing it's there makes me safe. I patrol the hilltop scoping out all angles but still I see nothing. I sigh removing the weight from shoulder I take a few practise swings, it's always good to practise and feel prepared. As I swing I watch the graceful and deadly path with awe, it feels so natural like an extension of my arm. Then I notice movement in the distance, hauling the mace back onto my shoulder I stand up straight and eye up the boy coming towards me.

I know who he is, it's the boy from 8 I rack my brains trying to remember him, I don't know his name or age but these facts are useless anyway, what I do know is he favoured a bow and arrow in training, it kind of matches his smaller frame. But I know he has adapted well to using a mace like me, I remember back to the bloodbath when he had taken down the 18 year old from 12 without a second glance. Then I start to eye up his mace, the handle is shorter than mine so he will have a shorter reach but the ball end is bigger.

He's closer now and for some reason he smiles up at me "Six I'm surprised you made it this far, do you want to come down so we are on equal footing". I remain still and don't respond, talking means getting to know them and that could lead to emotions and empathy and that is a weakness. For some reason his grins widens, "not talking then fair enough" before making his way up the hill towards me.

As he gets closer I tense my muscles preparing myself. When he's in reaching distance I strike letting my mace does the talking. 8 is prepared though and raises his handle to deflect my blow. The ricochet makes me stumble back and gives 8 precious few seconds to take two long strides so he is on the hill top with me. His eyes no longer show laughter but are deadly serious and his mace comes round with speed and accuracy, I dodge easily but am not as prepared for the second blow which I only just jump out he way of in a nick of time feeling the cold metal graze my exposed skin. Our fight carries on this this fashion for a while taking it in turns to attack and defend we are an even match in both speed and weapon handling. I soon start to tire though, my muscles start to ache from wielding my heavy weapon and his blows are getting closer to making a full impact, even landing a couple of glancing blows. I duck as he takes a swing at my head and see my chance swiping at his legs. My mace smashes into his stomach causing him to crumple to the ground. I spring to my feet and position myself over ready to make the killer blow as he lies there. I let gravity take hold as the mace comes down full force but he has rolled out the way and I am too slow to stop the mace that careers towards me. I feel a thwack as it smacks into my arm, I let out a cry of pain and I fall backwards. I hadn't realised how close I was to the edge of the hill and as I tumble I can't stop myself. I cartwheel down the hill out of control my mace smacks me several times once on the mace wielding shoulder and the other it smacks into my ankle eliciting more cries and I hear the sickening crack of bone. When I get to the bottom my forehead hits a rock and I feel the sting of torn skin.

8 has run down the hill after me and immediately on top of me his mace comes down with alarming speed and all I can do I grab either side of my mace handle block him. The force his mace hits my handle makes my arms tremble. With his full weight on top of me he bears down on me pushing. He is stronger than me and I can feel my arms give way and start to be pushed back. I see his plan play out as he inches my handle closer to me it will soon be pressing into my throat, if it remain like this I will be choked by my own weapon's handle. No I can't let this happen. I shift my legs below him and take a deep breath, using all my strength I push back rolling on my back and kicking my legs throwing him off me. 8 ends up lying on his back and I use my momentum to rock onto my feet then onto my knees so I am straddling 8 my mace swings down. Finally it hits its target and 8 lets out a howl of pain as my mace crushes his weapon wielding hand. 8 knows what's coming next and he can't stop is as I reel back, his hands go to his face to protect but nothing can stop what is about to happen. Both of us scream like a banshee and it crashes down onto his head, and I feel something warm and sticky splatter me, as I draw back the cannon doesn't sound so I go in again, it sounds seconds before my mace crashes down for a second time.

The cannon signals my victory I stand up tall and proud the only thing preventing this is my ankle giving way so I use my mace, my saviour, as support. I am filled with jubilation as I hear them announce me as winner I can go home. I raise my wrist to my face, my leather bracelet sits on it, my link to home, somewhere I will be soon. Then I notice dark splotches on it, its blood, I reel back in horror, home shouldn't be tainted with blood. I look down my hands are covered with blood splatters as well and so are my clothes.

Realisation dawns on me and the walls I had built up since my name was called come tumbling down. What have I done? My gaze rises to the body in front of me. At first glance it he looks normal the body perfectly intact, but then I see his head, arms slumped on his face protecting me from the worst of his injuries but you can still see them. One hand is mangled and flat and the head and face beneath them is disfigured a large dent in the skull and a huge pool of blood on the floor. That image burns into my memory and for the first time in weeks I feel hot fresh tears track down my face, I am a thing of nightmares. My victory now tastes bittersweet.


	12. Horace

**28th Hunger Games**

**District 6**

**Horace Rail**

As quickly as it started the rain stopped, from my vantage point from my tree I marvelled at my quick thinking and luck. Now instead of an empty crater that had dominated the arena scenery since the beginning a vast lake now stood its waters murky and still. The flash flood had taken the lives of at least four of the remaining tributes though I have no of idea who. There were now only three of us left, just two more deaths before I could go home.

That's when I see movement in the lake; a lone figure has just pulled themselves out. I can't tell who it is from this far away but the only tributes who could have survived something like this must be from 4. I slip down from the tree my eyes glued to the tiny figure who is now lying on the lake edge clearly exhausted. I skim the tree line my eyes never leaving the tribute, whoever it is they are my next victim, the next thing standing in between me and home. As I get close the figure suddenly scrambles to their feet, the glint of a metal of a weapon being raised. I still, the other remaining tribute must be close. I must be right as seconds later the tribute from 4 darts into the tree line.

Now is my chance, my feet start pounding in the direction the tribute went, I can end this now and hopefully my late arrival to the fight will mean injuries to both parties which will give me the advantage. A long high pitched scream pierces the air followed by some profanities my granddad would be proud of; I can't help a cruel smile spread over my face, injuries means weakness. I can't be far off now I can hear the sounds of two tributes fighting. I need to approach as quietly as possible so I slow my pace; I need the element of surprise. Raising my weapon I push through the final few trees and see them. It's already too late for one tribute though. I see 4 crumple to the ground a knife lodged in her chest. A wave of horror washes over me as I recognise the bright blonde hair of her attacker, its Cara Flint my district partner!

"Cara" my voice betrays my brain and I speak the name of my friend, ally and district partner. She turns to face me a feral look in her eye, I tense thinking she will jump at me with her knife that drips with 4's blood, but her face she freezes and a look of shock appears on her face. "Shit" comes her voice an octave higher than usual "I hoped you died in the flood". I understand her harsh words wishing the same fate for her, no one wants to be the reason for their district partner's death. I allow myself one more kind word before stealing myself up for what I have to do next "well at least 6 will have a victor this year". She nods; we are silent for a few more seconds eyeing each other up. We had made a good team the first few days in the arena, her with amazing survival knowledge and my strength and fighting skills I had protected her and she had kept me alive. It was only five days ago we had parted at the final ten trying to avoid the situation that was now in front of us. Clearly Cara had changed over the past few days, I had never thought her capable of killing but I had been wrong.

I'm so busy eying up Cara I don't notice the feral look return to her eyes, I notice too late, she crashes into me knocking me to the ground and before I can react I feel a blade slice though my arm. The pain pushes me on, I close down my feelings and I let survival instinct take over, this is no longer my district partner but another tribute getting in my way. My fist smashes into the side of her face causing her to roll off me. I swiftly gather myself back on my feet and pull out an identical knife to hers. She recovers quickly and for a moment we circle each other.

I am the first one to make to move know lunging at her quickly knocking her knife hand aside with my elbow and slicing down her face. The cut isn't deep though because as I make contact with her face her knee comes into contact with my groin and I reel back doubling over. She grins at me her face full of malice as she smears the blood on her jaw line wound. I have to catch my breath back quickly when she comes at me again and I feel the knife dig into my side. White hot pain and rage fills me and I throw her off me into a nearby tree leaving her looking dazed. Ignoring the burning pain in my side I close the gap between us and plunge the knife at her chest. She rolls out the way and my knife becomes wedged in the tree. I allow myself a few second to try and wrench it out but to no avail and I am forced to abandon it as her knife rushes into the space I had occupied seconds before.

My tact now changes and I grab her wrist that comes down with the knife. Using my strength I am able to force it back on her and it works her knife now inching towards her own neck. My teeth grit in concentration and effort while she starts to look panicked. Then her supporting hand leaves her knife and I feel the wound in my side double as her finger plunge into it. My pain distracts me and the grip on the knife slackens giving her a chance to throw me off, but in the struggle the knife gets flung away from both of us.

We both scramble to our feet, both glance around for the knife but it's nowhere to be seen. Her punch comes out of nowhere, for such a skinny person she has a surprising amount of power in her fists and a wave of pain makes me lose my breath as it makes contacts with my wound. I stumble sideways trying to catch my breath just managing to block the next fist that comes towards me. That's when I remember it, and my key to victory. I drop to the floor and take out her legs from underneath her buying me time. As she gets up I get behind her and pull out my wire.

Looping it quickly I slip it over her neck and then kick out her knees causing her to fall onto them and making the wire tighter. I pull as hard as I can the wire digging into my own hands and drawing blood. She keeps fighting though, actually managing to get back on her feet, so I just draw her closer tightening the grip I have on her and the wire. One of her hands creeps to her neck trying to free herself and the other widely gropes around scratching me her nails leaving imprints on skin.

It doesn't matter though because I am winning. I see blood appear on her neck as the wire cuts into her skin and soon her fighting gets weaker before stopping altogether. When she stops struggling I lean in close so I can hear her now ragged and uneven breathing that slowly comes to a halt. My hands are now slippery with my own blood and my arms are aching from holding the wire so taught, but her cannon still hasn't gone so I can't let go yet.

After what feels like agonisingly long I feel the slump of her weight on the wire as she slips into unconsciousness. Moments later I am released by the sound of the last cannon going and the rich voice of the announcer telling the whole of Panem "Horace Rail the victor of the 28th hunger games". That's when I allow relief and grief to sweep over me I let go of the wire allowing her body to slump to the ground. I'm glad I can't see her face her blonde hair stained with her own blood hiding it. I feel the hot tears grace my face as I look down at the deceased form of Cara my district partner, ally and one time friend.


	13. Johanna

**I hope you like Johanna, I made her a bit prickly but not as bad as when Katiniss meets her as I figured some of it became a front after she became victor.**

* * *

**69th Hunger Games**

**District 7**

**Johanna Mason**

After wiping away the blood from my axe I proceed to retie my hair back into a high ponytail. I'm so glad I can show my true ruthless self now, no more pretences no more fake tears pretending to be weak and feeble for the past day and a bit I have been able to be my rude selfish and arrogant self, I had even been able to fit in a snarky sarcastic comment before killing the last guy who had been very cocky and over confident. I allow myself a smile once more thinking about how shocked the capitol must have been when I bested the boy from one the last reaming career and how that victory had won me my prize, my axe. Now it's only me and 9 left to fight it out, I wonder if he has seen through my disguise like the boy from 6 had just now, he had seen the blank desperation in my eyes of someone with nothing left to lose, he hadn't underestimated me like the others.

I quickly sift through 6's backpack but there is nothing much of interest there, we were approaching the end of games and he knew it, travelling light with only essentials. So I drink the last remains of his water then pocket her rope and flick knife. Then I start stalking my next victim, this arena was built for me a thick forest with grass and dirt underfoot just like home, there are few clearings so most fighting is done in close contact and the dense trees make it perfect for surprise attacks or escaping unnoticed something which had saved me many times.

I don't have to walk too long before I pick up 9's trail it's just as easy as following the blood. When the sun rose this morning there had been four of us left, I may have got rid of 6 but 9 had got to him first. It had been us and her district partner I had heard the screaming and yells of her telling him to run. And now I was following the dead girl from 6's blood to my final battle. I try not to think of what befell 6 the blood splatters are everywhere and I wouldn't be surprised if she had bled out before 9 got a real chance to kill her. 9 likes to play with his victims. "Disturbed" is the word I remember my district partner using after the interview in which he had started describing how he would kill each of us. Some of his predictions on our deaths may have come true, I don't know but not anymore, I was the unknown, and I wouldn't become his next victim, I had worked too hard for that and I knew I could win, I had too much and nothing to lose all at the same time.

I realise the trail has lead back to the biggest clearing in the arena where the careers had made up camp. Not wanting to give away my position I move away from the trail before stepping out and clearing my throat. The final tribute Mot from district 9 turns around slowly a wide predatory smile creeping over his face, if he is surprised about me being his final opponent his eyes don't show it "So little Johanna from 7 is my final opponent". "Surprised" my voice comes out steady and cold. He lets out a bark type laugh "I wouldn't have predicted it at the beginning but I'll be interested to see how you made it this far and drawing out your hidden secrets one by one". I suppress a shiver of disgust at his face his features now twisted, this boy is clearly wrong in the head, he enjoys the pain and death he has distributed. "You played a dangerous game Johanna, your district partner almost died to protect you in the blood bath you know" I try to block the memory from the first day of Hollis blocking a knife for me with his arm and screaming at me to run, he had tried so hard to look out for me, he had been too nice for his own good and it had been his downfall.

"Ready to die Johanna" Mot cuts through my thoughts and before I can respond I see a flash of metal soar through the air and feel the tare of skin at my neck, I don't need to worry though it may be bleeding but it's not deep. My response is almost instantaneous and I let my own small homemade axe fly back at him, forcing him to move as it catches his collarbone.

Now both our long range weapons are used we move closer, me and my axe, him and his sword. For a few moments we circle each other before taking it in turns to go on the attack and defence, somehow it's almost polite like we are dancing with each other testing each other out. He is taller than me but that not hard, he has a surprising amount of power in his wiry build, while my smaller build make me more agile. As we go through the motions we sustain minor injuries, bruises, black eyes and flesh wounds but nothing life threatening. Then I change pace, slightly altering the angle of my blade as I attack, he blocks me but the new angle of my axe causing it to slide down his sword and onto the handle. There is a spray of blood as my sharpened blade slices through the top of his thumb and for a second we both seem to freeze watching it fall to the ground. It's like 9 can't feel it, he doesn't utter a sound but our eyes lock together and I can almost see the red mist descend.

Within seconds I am thrown away from him and land painfully on my back, He is immediately on me. It is only my quick reflexes which prevent my neck from being pierced as it slams into the ground where I had been milliseconds before. His onslaught has now doubled, his blows are twice as forceful and he is unrelenting. I am forced on the defence, blocking his furious blows, all the while looking into his eyes filled with rage and madness. As time slips by I start to tire my arms aching with the weight of holding up my axe and they shake anytime 9's sword clashes with my axe. My vision starts to blur as my eye swells up from the elbow I received to it early on in our fight making it harder to predict his moves. Soon once again I find myself thrown to the ground from a particularly strong attack. I am out of breath and pain is starting to creep over me from my many cuts and bruises, the sword that comes at my face is almost in slow motion and for a second I see my sibling's faces flash in front of me. It gives me the strength I need. Again the sword misses me by the smallest of margins as I reach up grabbing his leg, pulling myself into sitting position and then through his legs. Once behind him I whip open the flick knife and let it open on the back of his knee.

As it embeds itself I hear the satisfying sound of a tendon snapping and watch as 9 Staggers forward before he keels over with a little help from my leg that kicks out. As I get to my feet and position myself I watch as he tries to get up in the end he can only do it when he uses his sword as crutch. I end it in one swipe as I take away his support and his hand in one go. He drops to his knees and our yes lock for the last time, there is no remorse in them, he still looks crazy. My thoughts are backed up when he taunts me "Go on Johanna do it, I know you want to, we are alike you and me". The words makes me want to vomit how can this monster think we are the same, all I can muster though is "I don't torture" before I bring my axe round parting his neck from his body in one move. I feel the warm splatter of blood as it hits my face the same time his cannon goes.

It's all too much I see his now lifeless head roll away as his headless body falls to the ground. I turn around and empty out my stomach the acidic taste of sick burning my throat as the Sena Crane announces "JOHNNAH MASON, OF DIRSTICT 7 THE WINNER OF THE 69TH HUNGER GAMES"


	14. Blight

**Enjoy Blight, feedback is always welcome**

* * *

**60th Hunger Games**

**District 7**

**Blight Hayes**

_I wake up to screams; I immediately grip my axe and try to slither down the low branch I had been sleeping on. But something stops me, my belt that had stopped me from falling out in the night is now preventing me from getting to her. "Blight" she shouts my name and my hands fumble with the buckle and after a few seconds and cursing I get it free. I'm down in seconds and can barely see in the grey dawn light. There are three people in the clearing one already down but I know it's not her as I can make out her fiery red hair facing down the boy from four. I am instantly at her side trying to put myself between her and him but she won't let me. We fight side by side and soon four crumples to the ground his cannon sounding. When I turn to see her relief floods through me and her expression mirrors mine and we turn to embrace one another laughing in relief and joy we are both still here. That's when it happens neither of us sees it coming both too happy at taking down a two careers and living through it, neither of us noticed only one cannon had gone. Suddenly Aspen's blue eyes turn to one of shock and I feel a sharp prick against my chest. That's when I see her over my shoulder the girl from four, vengeances in her eyes and a sword in her hand. Aspens' body slumps against mine and I let her fall as instinct takes over. Four doesn't last long my rage was too much, soon she has my axe embedded in her head. Once dealt with my attention goes back to Aspen, but I know it is too late the sound of the cannon just gone was too loud to be just for one tribute. I stare down her beautiful blues eyes now blank and a bloody hole through her chest._

I wake up with a jerk, covered on sweat, heart beating like mad and tears rolling down my face; my hand instinctively goes out next to me but finds nothing and I remember that wasn't a dream just me reliving a living nightmare. When Aspen died two days ago part of me died with her, I had almost been glad when I was chosen to be her partner for this games it meant I could protect her, I was never supposed to come home it was always Aspen, not that she knew that of course. She was my best friend and had made me a better person and now she was gone. Slowly my body calms down and the tears stop coming as I allow numbness to take over me. Sunlight is already peeking through over the horizon as I peer down the lane of the orchard. There is no point going back to sleep now it will only cause more hurt, and I need to feel numb for the day ahead.

I unbelt myself and start the day, I no longer want to be here, I never wanted to be here in the first place but without Aspen the last two days have been unbearable. I carefully readjust my pack which is now laden with weapons, prizes from my recent victims. I spare the sky a glance and see dark clouds and once out in the orchard lane I feel a cold breeze ghost over my face. I concoct a plan in my mind knowing todays weather will make it perfect I will just have be careful and move quick. I move silently through the orchard I am in, in this one trees are sparse so provide little cover so I cannot be caught out here. As I start to break off branches and collect those already fallen, I wonder why now winning has become so important. The plan had always been to get her out alive, but since her death it had all changed, I was now broken and bent on surviving otherwise who would remember her! Maybe it was because she would have wanted me to live, though try not to think what she would have thought about the new me that had emerged the last few days.

Once I have collected all I can carry I construct three piles in the middle of the lanes before moving on to the next orchard. This goes on until mid-morning when I must have constructed around 15 unlit bonfires. I am now in the denser orchard where the trees are much lower their branches brush my head as I pass by. I feel uneasy here, the lanes are much narrower and provide the perfect place to set up an ambush. Checking the wind I make my way over to my most recent pile, where I proceed to get out my flint. It takes me several minutes and a few failed attempts before I am successful. But as soon as I see the spark leap onto the dry leaves I know I have achieved it, I wait for a few seconds as the spark turns into a small flame that quickly spreads to surrounding leaves. I get up tucking my flint back into my pocket and run soon I am upon the next orchard where I navigate myself to another pile. This is done much more quickly and soon that pile is also alight. I don't bother going to the next one the wind has picked up as I predicted and I'm pretty sure will do my job for me I can't risk getting caught in my own trap.

It doesn't take me long to get to the cornucopia in its dirt clearing but the wind is stronger than I had thought in the shelter of the trees and already smoke is filling the air and making me cough. The cornucopia this year had been small only with weapons so I light a small fire in the dirt below it before perching on its shiny shell. I watch impassive as the fire spreads soon half the arena is engulfed and have surrounded me and my little island of dirt in flames. I have seen fires like this in seven, they are rare but they can decimate villages and ruin livelihoods, our life is in the trees and woods so if they burn down we starve. Today had provided me with the prefect conditions to recreate what people from 7 dread, forest fires.

As I wait I trace my injuries, my hand fiddles with the bandage that covers most of my left calf which had been sliced open by the boy from 10, my hand traces the puckered skin on my forehead where I had fallen out of a tree on the first night forgetting to strap myself down. I always find my hand going back to the wound on my chest though, where 4's sword had gone through Aspen and into me, it's like my mental pain now has a physical scar, it's as though she ripped out my own heart. After about 20 minutes the first scream is heard, it is a scream I have heard before many times in the arena and I know what will precede it. I don't have to wait long only a few minutes after the screams started they stop and cannon blasts, only one more to go.

Even my safe island has now started to feel the effects of the fir blazing around me. The air has become thick with smoke making it hard to see and breath. I consider retreating into the corucopia but from there I don't' have the 360 degree vantage point. My eyes start to stream from the smoke as I stare out looking out for movement. I am just about to give up and go inside when I see a dark figure through the smoke. Whoever it is was clever as they are splashing through the shallow river staying out of the worst of the fire's licking flames. I ready myself within as the dark shadow turns into a figure; I rack my brain trying to put a face to a name or district. Then I remember it is the 18 year old girl from 11 with the formidable training score.

She falls onto her knees once in the dirt clearing spluttering, her eyes wide she then scans the area before settling on me. I can make out the expression but I see her draw long curved weapon from her belt and starts to advance quickly. Gripping the arrow I took from 6 I string it up, this was never my best weapon but its long range. In the last second I dip my arrow into the flames of my camp fire and let it go. It hits the target her upper leg, it not a death strike but it doesn't need to be, I sit back down and watch as the flames from the arrow leap onto her clothes. She stops running and pulls out the arrow before dropping to the floor and starting to roll. But it's already too late and the screams start.

I watch impassively as the now flaming girl rolls over and over before trying to drag herself back to the stream. Part of me knows I should end it but I can't bring myself to care enough to move, I am now an empty shell, broken, completely numb. The screams turn to pleas and whimpers, she makes it to the stream and puts out her flaming body but it's too late. The smoke is now so thick she has turned into a shadow once more and I sit there and watch as the shadow barely moves. I am not aware of how much time slips by soon I am no longer able to see the shadow of the body as my eyes puff up from the smoke, my breathing become laboured but yet I still don't move remaining rigid in my position on the corucopia.

When the cannon sounds I feel nothing, no elation no relief, no happiness or sadness at my final opponent's demise and my victory. My gaze shifts upward searching for the craft my hands unconsciously going to my chest wound the other wrapping around my token, the one she had helped me make seven years ago. I barely register the announcer naming me districts 7 victor of the 60th games.


	15. Cecelia

**58th Hunger Games**

**District 8**

**Cecelia Lane**

I crouch next to him in a dim cave and hold his hands as he drifts in and out of consciousness. He isn't long for this world, as much as I tried to heal his wounds the cuts are just too deep and in the end he told me to stop, he had accepted his fate. Ever since he helped me escape the career pack I had wanted to ask him why but had held it back, now might be my last chance. "Why did you save me?" I ask my voice almost a whisper. Blaine's eyes flicker open and a see his trademark smile grace his face "I thought that was obvious". I shake my head confused, sure he had been different from the careers that had invited me into their pack, he had shown a little compassion and had been the only career not to have been a volunteer this year but that didn't explain why he had decided to save my life on more than one occasion. I watch as Blaine grimaces and his grip on my hand tightens momentarily as he experiences another wave of pain. He sighs his face calmer again and he closes his eyes "I didn't save you not really, your strong enough to do that yourself". There is another pause his voice is so quiet and breathy now I have to lean in "I helped you because you were good, you put on an impressive front of impassiveness but I see your pain at others, I see how much you care, you are good Cece and I think for once someone like you should win".

His words cause my eyes to fill with tears; I thought I had hidden my feelings so well ever since the careers had accepted me I had tried desperately to be like them. Who would have thought that my compassion and kindness has helped keep me alive this far, I feel nothing but gratitude to Blaine who not only let me escape unharmed from the bloodbath but also earlier today when he chose me and not his district partner the only other surviving career. This last battle would soon lead to both of their deaths it was now only a matter of time. The boom of his cannon snaps me out of my thoughts, I hadn't even realised his grip go slack in my hand. Carefully I fold his hands together and close his eyes so it looks like he is sleeping. Slowly I clamber to my feet once at the entrance of the cave I murmur my thanks before leaving my mask slipping on once more. I don't look back.

As I emerge from the cave the heat hits me, I remain low to the ground, slowly creeping into the shadow of bigger rock. This arena was a barren rocky wasteland that had few places to hide. Carefully I peered over my rock; no one was in the immediate vicinity so I moved on. As I walked my hands found my last throwing star on my belt. The cornucopia this year had been filled with weird and rare weapons, most of which I didn't recognise. The careers especially Blaine had been patient explaining to me the different weapons including the katar, war fan and morning star though there was even a few they didn't know what they were. In the end I had chosen the throwing stars as it was most like daggers which I had excelled at throwing.

As I walked I remained alert it was only me and one other left, I think the boy from 3. He was unlike most tributes from 3 more muscles than brain, he wouldn't have looked out of place in the careers, but he had been brave enough to turn them down. Nerves start to creep in and I become jumpy as time passes and I still don't see him, worried he may jump out and catch me by surprise.

I don't have to worry about that though as soon I see him, he stands on a large rock making him stand out. As I get closer he clambers down and pulls out a curved stick, I don't know this weapon its one the careers didn't have. He throws it at me and I am forced to duck standing up I take aim , just as I am about to let go something smacks me in the back to the head and I fall forward the edges of my morning star cutting into the palm of my hand as I hit the ground. I wince and don't have much time to gather myself as 3 jumps at me. I roll out of the way my morning star slithering out of my hand. I curse and bring my arm up to protect myself as 3 curved stick in hand brings it down on me. It makes a sickening thump as it makes contact and I yell out in pain, before lashing out with my legs and taking out his own.

As he falls he hits his head and from underneath his blond hair I see a trickle of blood, as he gets up slowly I grab my morning star and put as much distance between myself and him as possible stumbling over the rocky ground. When he releases the stick once again I am ready and release my morning star. My aim is good and there is a thunk as it hits the stick lodging itself in the middle causing both to fall out of the sky. Now that our weapons have become one we both scramble towards them desperate to be the one controlling it, we reach it in a dead heat and a struggle ensues. It soon dawns on me I can't win this fight, he is much stronger than me and all I can do I hold on but my own strength will soon wear out. Taking one final yank I let go, this catches him unawares and in surprise he lets go and the only weapon left is flung away from us. He curses and throws himself at me, but I am quicker jumping to my feet and taking a swing at his diving head.

Fighting hand to hand in this arena isn't easy, the uneven surface causes us to lose footing easily and plenty of times we both tumble to the ground, soon I am covered in cuts and grazes but have managed to avoid most of his blows, he may be strong but I am more agile. The heat tires us out quickly though slowing us both down. The first blow he lands leaves me reeling away and tasting blood in my mouth, when I spit out the blood a tooth comes with it. When he throws his next punch I am prepared catch his wrist in my hand and twist forcing him to his knees in an attempt to stop his arm snapping. I twist with all my might waiting for the sound, but before succeed he throws dirt in my eye. For a moment I am blinded and cannot see, that's when I feel another punch in my gut and I fall onto a nearby rock winded. I give my now streaming eyes one last wipe and through the blur I make out his fist coming at my face and throw myself to the ground once more.

I soon realise that was a mistake because within seconds he is on top of me. His weight forces the air out of my lungs leaving me gasping. Now I am on the back foot as he lands blow after blow both on my body and my face, it is all I can do but block them. I kick my legs but he merely moves down so he is sitting on them. Then I know he's going for the killer blow when his hands creep around my neck. The pressure causes tears to spring to my eyes as I struggle to breath, I have to think of a plan but I can no longer take deep calming breaths to help me clear my head. While both his hands are occupied I take the chance to land punches on him the try and dislodge and although I see him wince his grip doesn't lessen. That's when my hand feel it the smooth and cold surface of a rock, I tighten my fist around it and swing upwards. The grip on my neck is immediately gone as he rolls off me, I take my chance and roll with him so I am now on top. I can see I did damage with my first blow as a gash has opened up near his eye and is pouring blood. I don't give him time to react or myself time to think. With him pinned beneath me I bring the rock down again and again until I hear his cannon go.

Shakily I clamber to my feet my hands covered in both mine and his blood; I turn my head away from the now lifeless body of three and let the stone drop to the floor. As I am announced the winner of the 58th hunger games I can only hope that Blaine was right and that deep down I am still a good person.


	16. Woof

**From now on updates are probably going to be less frequent. Feedback and constructive criticism is welcome**

* * *

**15th Hunger Games**

**District 8**

**Woof Hartell**

I smile as I stalk the quiet street; the sun is just dipping down behind the city scape meaning I am in my element, skulking around in the shadows. If this had been any other arena then I'm sure my footsteps would be heard crunching leaves and twig and whatever else. But this arena wasn't natural, it was an abandoned city, nearly all survival skills for the wild had been rendered useless, apart from fire lighting and traps. I was in my element, being a street kid had given me and advantage over most tributes, I had survived hand to mouth on the streets for years, with the exception of the occasional acid rain that melted skin and it was a fight to the death, this arena was like home. The cornucopia hadn't held much this year just enough to lure people in, because food and survival items and weapons could be found hidden in the various buildings and houses.

The past thirteen days had been fruitful, I had eaten more than I would have at home as there was less competition however over the last few days food sources had become scarce, but I wasn't stupid and had rationed my food. I had followed Burrell's tactic to the letter, me and my partner had allied for the first day only watching each other's back at the cornucopia so we were both armed, before both splitting up, though promising a non violence pact if we met again and it wasn't the final two. Since then I had kept a low profile, yes I had got a good score but as Burrell my mentor said there was no point in unnecessary fighting in a bid to "prove" yourself. So I had spent my games lurking in shadows only being brought out of them once, I didn't even reveal myself when the careers cornered my district partner, I just watched from the window and felt sadness at her death.

My stroke of genius came when I discovered the sewers, something that could only be found in the posher areas of my district and when I stumbled across the drain cover on day 5 I knew I had hit the jack pot. Yes the smell wasn't great but it wasn't nearly as bad and home and your nose got used to it after a while. The system in this city was extensive and meant I could travel the whole expanse of the arena undetected. For 5 days I hadn't come across a sole until the increased rat mutations which were twice the size of normal rats and had inch long yellow teeth like razors forced me back to the surface for good.

Now it was only me and one other left, though because I had spent so long underground I didn't know who, maybe someone from three? As I think they had small cities in the district as well. I know the end is coming going to be soon, building have started to collapse in on themselves trapping tributes that hide inside.

The sun has completely set when I hear a noise, I quickly shut off my flashlight, my only sponsor gift of the games' and slink into deeper shadows and drawing out the knife and sword that had been tucked into my belt. It was weird how quickly I had picked up skills using a sword it was like using a long knife which was something I had on occasion had to use back home. Whoever was left wasn't moving around particularly quietly, I shrunk back against the wall as they came round the corner. My first glance of my final opponent was when they pause bathed in the harsh light of the street lights. The broad stature coupled with blonde curls meant it could only be one tribute, the girl from 2. She had bettered me in training so I knew I had to play this well. As the girl eyed up the nearest building I stealthily crept down the street towards her. I was surprised at how unaware she was it wasn't until she felt the tip of my blade on her back did she realise I was there.

I put on my most menacing voice "Drop your weapon or you won't live another second" I surprise myself I had no idea where those words came from but I get a thrill of excitement when she drops the push daggers she held in her hands and raises her empty hands in defeat. Who thought she would give up this easily. My excitement doesn't last long though, she must sense a lapse in my concentration as with startling speed she has whirled around and I feel a sharp pain in my forearm. Yelping I wave my sword and she is forced backwards. As if on cue the surrounding street lights blaze brighter so there are no longer shadows to hide in.

For a second we both stand there blinking at the bright lights. She recovers first tucking her flick knife into her belt once more and diving for her daggers. Not even thinking I slam my sword down towards them and can't help but hear a satisfying snap as my sword splinters the handle of her daggers. Two lets out a growl of annoyance and goes on the attack, for someone so big she is surprisingly agile and I struggle to defend myself from her ferocity. Somehow she ends up behind me and I feel a blade sink into leg. I bite my lip in pain swinging my sword round and catching her on the hand, but it's only a glancing blow so although blood is drawn it doesn't do much damage.

Our battle carries on both she is on the attack when the lights around us flicker off plunging us into darkness. The last thing I see is her knife getting closer towards my face. I swing and step backwards but I'm too late and my left eye explodes in agony. I barely register the resistance my sword gets as I stagger backwards clutching my face trying to feel what's happened but only feeling the stickiness of blood, which is pouring down my face as I taste its sharp tang on my lips. My head feels dizzy with pain and I bindingly swing my sword out as I try and stop myself from collapsing and throwing up. Once again the arena floods with light, though I still remain blind, my left eyes seeing nothing while my right adjusts to the brightness once more and is blurry from my tears. The hand that had been clutching my face is slick with blood. It takes me a second when I realise I am not the only one hurt. Two has a massive gash across her abdomen and is leaning against a nearby wall trying to stem the blood that gushes from it, making me realise I must have made contact with her.

Our eyes lock onto each other, we both grip our weapons. She stands and staggers towards me while I struggle to focus on her my vision blurring. She must realise this and steps to the left disappearing out of my eye line. I spin around and manage to narrowly avoid her blade as it cuts the air next to me. I bring round my arm my elbow catching her face, a move she would have been able to dodge before. She loses balance and falls to the ground. I don't hesitate as she struggles to get up my sword buries itself into her chest and I am rewarded with her cannon.

Feeling faint I let go of my sword leaving it upright in her ribcage and slump against the nearest wall covering my eye once again as the crackle cuts through the silence of the arena and the announcer's names me "Woof Hartell as the winner of the 15th annual hunger games".


	17. Flower

**Hey, I hope you enjoy this latest update. Any feedback is welcome**

* * *

**47th Hunger Games**

**District 9**

**Flower Knead**

I sit on the overhang and smear the mud on my arms, today I will venture up onto the cliff top which means I need to be prepared, my whole game has revolved around stealth, and camouflage will help me with that. This arena is a small one, the smallest I can ever remember which has meant this games has been bloody and quick. It is only day 6 and already we are down to our final 2, which explains why this year the cornucopia only provided weapons and no food or survival kits. I had played the games cleverly so far our arena was an island cliff top; the cliff top had knee length grass with small huddles of trees not providing too much cover. Down from the cliff was a 50m drop onto a white sandy beach and we were surrounded by and endless sea. I had climbed down the cliff the first evening; in the dark it had been treacherous with only the glint of the moon and the shine off the ocean to guide me. It was dangerous but was the only way to go undetected. While climbing down I had found the small cave and it was here I had made camp. Since then I had discovered there was a whole network of caves running underneath the cliff top but on day 3 they had collapsed them to force us out into the open. I had refused though and just retreated back to my original shallow cave which was where I was residing now.

I was almost done with my camouflage, my exposed arms were now completely brown from the mud I had even covered up my cut which I had gained from a run in on the first day, I figured the games would be ending today so there was no point worrying about it getting infected, the capitol would heal it when I'm back. Now all I had to do was my face and hair. I dipped my fingers into the slightly greener mud that had been left after yesterday's torrential rain, and started to swirl it onto my cheeks and eyelids. Once I was sure my face was fully covered I needed to do my hair, this was a far less delicate operation. If I wanted to maintain the element of surprise and sneak up on my last opponent the girl from 12 then I needed to cover up my hair, my auburn locks stood out a mile in this landscape of greens, brown and blues. Grimacing I grabbed handfuls of mud and dolloped it on my head feeling it slide down my head and neck before I spread it all down to the tips.

Now I was done I just had to get onto the cliff top undetected, I had picked out the path I wanted to climb the day before so slowly but surely I made my way up. As I climbed I made myself focus at the task in hand, so far I had avoided all major confrontations, which had been my game plan all along, in fact the shortness of the games had worked in my favour. All I had to do now was face my first and last opponent, but I had confidence in myself, I had watched all my competitors in training and I knew 12 strengths and weaknesses. I knew she favoured her fists as her weapons spending most time at the hand to hand combat station but she probably had fought to get whip in at the cornucopia as she had handled it with ease in training a twisted smile on her face as it cracked, she had probably had it used against her at some point in her life, as she had long scars on her arms.

Once I'm at the top my arms ache with the effort of dragging myself up and the mud on my arms had dried and is starting to crack under the heat of the sun. I take a moment under the shade of a tree and curse the weather in this arena. We have been exposed to everything, at night it rains with an icy wind that chills you to the core, while during the day there is no wind and the sun dries and bakes the ground. That is why I have become a creature of the night the past few days, yes I am used to the heat coming from district 9 but I work indoor in the factories or at am at school keeping my fair freckled skin away from the suns glare. In fact when I win these games I will be the first person from my district from the factories all our past winners have field workers who are made strong from the manual work. After a quick rest I gather myself and pull my knife from my belt, this may be the first time I use this on a person in the games but it doesn't matter I didn't get a 8 in training just on survival skills alone.

My progress is slow, I have no idea where 12 is but it won't take long to find her, if not then the games makers will push us together I'm sure. As I crawl through the grass I make as little noise as possible and every time I hear a noise not from me I peer up over the grass and look around. After what feels like an age I hear the sound of something distinctly human, humming. I take a peek and see her sitting with her back to me on a rock, fiddling with something I can't see. I have almost travelled across the whole cliff top as we are close to the edge again. Before I move I close my eyes to picture my family once more and their faces when I come home, this is my motivation, if not being killed isn't enough. Then I slowly and carefully make my way closer. When I'm in striking distance I re position the grip on my knife I'm so close now I can hear the tune she I humming but it one I don't' recognise. I get up from all fours into a crouch before launching myself at her, I land on her back and I feel my knife dig into her shoulder.

12 lets out a yell of surprise and pain, twisting round and throwing me off. I land on my back on the now hard ground; her whip comes round so fast I don't have time to sting of the leather on my face rips a cry from my lips and I'm sure she has drawn blood. This is the first real pain I have felt in arena and like last time I want to get up and run, but I know I can't. The next blow comes when I'm clambering to my feet and strikes my knife arm. Once again I feel the sting but refuse to drop my weapon and dance out of the way of the next crack of her whip. The next few moments I try and come up with my next move while dodging her whip which comes at me every few seconds. It catches me a few times but I don't let the pain show, now I have lost the element of surprise I need to get closer in order to inflict damage.

12 has now clambered down from her rock and is on level ground with me, using this I drop down into the grass once more and scurry around her bringing her closer to the cliff edge. When I pop up again I am close enough to grab her knife sitting on her belt before jabbing her in the leg with my knife, but she is quicker than I thought grabbing my arm she jerks my arm around my newly acquired knife flying out of my hands. That's when I feel the rough leather slip around my neck and pull tight. My head is immediately jerked back and I feel my throat contract. I close my eyes forcing myself not to panic and bring my knife up to the leather and try and cut though, but it's too thick to get through in one slice. My spare hand creeps under the leather around my neck but all it does is dig my nails into my skin. My knife wielding hand starts to saw at the whip. I can't see what I'm doing but I just have to hope it works as I can't help but take shorter shallower breaths.

I am seeing spots in front of my eyes when suddenly the leather gives way. I fall forward onto my hand and knees and from the thump behind me I assume 12 has as well. Quickly I roll over and launch myself at her while she lies there her weapon now useless. She is prepared though and sends kick my way winding me. Gasping for breath I roll away her fist just missing my head. When her next punch comes I am ready and grab her oncoming fist. Before she has time to yank it back I slice my knife through her wrist. She yelps in pain and a look of dismay appears on her face but she doesn't give up in fact her attack just becomes more aggressive. It's over though and I know it, blood is shooting out of her and she is soon weakened.

She still insists on fighting though and in the end I have to pin her down so she can no longer throw punches and kicks. I'm glad it doesn't take long as I am forced to stare her in the eyes as she bleeds out. When her cannon goes my hands are slick with her blood from holding her down. Shakily I clamber to my feet and smile as the voice booms around me "AND THE WINNER OF THE 47TH HUNGER GAMES IS FLOWER KNEAD OF DISTRCT 9".


	18. Wheat

**sorry there has been such a long wait between updates, i'm just really busy at the moment but I promise I will try my best to update another chapter before the weekend ends**

* * *

**41st hunger games**

**district 9**

**Wheat Carpenter**

I know for once Tiffany and I can sleep peacefully, today was eventful with three deaths leaving only four left in the arena. Tomorrow I will have to fight again but tonight we can both sleep safe in the knowledge the capitols hunger for violence has been sated. Despite the warm muggy air Tiffany curls up close to me, at home I would have minded but here I don't every night I am thankful we are both still alive. Tiffany falls asleep almost instantly our days activities have tired her out. Although my body aches and is screaming for sleep I don't as my brain won't switch off. These games have surprised me in what I can achieve, my tactics since the beginning has been the same to keep Tiffany alive with her experiencing as little trauma as possible. So far I have done that apart from her helping clean up my wounds and lack of food I have successfully kept Tiffany from confrontations and having to witness anything too brutal. The strength I have summoned to keep her from harm was something I hadn't expected to be so powerful. This past week and a bit I have done horrible things that plague my dreams, but it doesn't matter, not really, in a few days when Tiffany is crowed the first 12 year old victor and without having to raise a weapon I won't have to worry about my morals anymore because I will be gone. As my eyelids start to droop I spare my little sister one last glance and instinctively a hand curls around my pre strung bow.

"Wheat wake up" Tiffany's whispered voice brings me round, I immediately tense and sit up alert, but all I see is Tiffany's smiling round face "look what I found us" she beams proudly and showing me some sort of root pond plant in her hand. At first I smile at my sisters triumphant expression before I realise that to get them she must have strayed away from me "Tiffany what have I told you about walking off it's not safe out there without me, did anybody see you" I scold, Tiffany pouts her smile slipping "I didn't go far I dug them up over there" she jerks a finger over her shoulder where I see a small hand dug hole barely ten feet from where I sit. I gulp feeling guilty the past few weeks Tiffany has been so well behaved following my orders, a far cry from what she is like at home. As a response to her I hold out my arms and she walks into the hug, I rest my head on the top of her messy brown curls "Sorry Tiff I just worry about you" and I feel her nod into my chest before peeling away and shaking her plants in my face "Do you know what these are?" I shake my head in training I had focused mainly on weapons while Tiffany stuck to survival. "It's sweet flag" she smiles "It's edible and if we chew the leaves into a pulp it will get rid of these pesky flies, I can't help but smile at these words this bog arena with its muggy but damp heat is a breeding ground for flies and other insects and both of us are covered in itchy red bites.

After a small breakfast and treating our bites I think up our next moves. I think with only four of us left they will want it to end today and in order to be ready I need to make it happen on my terms. Our little camp is pretty well placed. We are on the water's edge and have long grass that can provide decent cover but also are nearby a small cluster of trees some of the only big cover in this arena. As I mull over my plan I try to remember the tributes left having to call on Tiffany who has a great memory for names and faces, she informs me that it is the boy from 4 called Poseidon and the Tilly from 11 are the two remaining tributes both formidable but neither scored my 11 in training. With that knowledge I start to put my plan into action.

For the next half hour Tiffany and I spend time collecting wood and all things that will burn and pile it up on at the base of a small mound. Then I get flint, before I get Tiffany to light it I drink her in, this could be the last time I see her properly if my plan works. Not for the first time I curse the fact we have both been put in this situation, the first ever brother and sister to be reaped together, unfortunately as rare as those odds were our giant family meant if it was going to happen to anybody it would happen to us, with 7 siblings nearl all on tesserae there was always a small possibility.

Once the fire is lit we hug, I plant a kiss in her messy curls and I make sure Tiffany knows what to do before I send her off into the trees clutching small knife just in case to hide and wait for me to signal it safe again. I watch her retreating back her brown curls already damp and out of control from the heat her small stature makes her look so innocent barely even 12 she doesn't deserve to be in this place, and deserves to get out more than anyone else. Then carefully I conceal myself in the longer grass just off to the side of the trees and lie in wait. I don't know how long passes before I see someone approach form the water. It's the boy from 4 he doesn't look in great shape with a bandage covering one arm but in his good arm he holds a sword. Slowly I slink away from the trees so his attention won't be drawn there and string my arrow; I only have two left so my aim has to be good. I'm in luck as the boy is moving cautiously and slowly towards the fire, falling into the trap perfectly. I let my arrow go. It finds its target but not perfectly, the boy yells as the arrow buries itself in his lower ribcage. As he spins in my direction he drops into the grass so I can no longer see him. Cursing I re string my bow and slink forward trying to get a glimpse.

When the boy pops up again my next arrow narrowly misses but it has given away my position and he charges at me. Using the grass as a shield I manage to sneak round him and jump onto his back. In one movement I rip out the arrow causing a fountain of blood to flow. The boy lets out another yell before throwing me off him into a clearing. Then it becomes my turn to howl in pain as his sword slices my arm and I am forced to scuttle backwards. I can't use my bow at these close quarters so I need to be inventive, these games have seen me and Tiffany in worse, I can't let her down now. Hooking my foot round his legs I bring Poseidon crashing down beside me and stab his good sword wielding arm with my arrow.

A scream rips through the air; I know that voice, its Tiffany! I look up and see a small figure fall out of a tree and a taller figure the girl from 11 nearby. I have to get to her, with me distracted 4 throws a punch at me but I barely feel it when it connects with my face. Within a second I have plunged my arrows into his neck before re-stringing it and taking aim at Tilly the blonde haired girl from 11 who is advancing on Tiffany who I can no longer see. "Tiffany" I scream her name and sprint to the tree which is only a few yards away. When I reach the tree cluster I see my last arrow had found its target and watch in horror as Tilly yanks it out of her own leg and stabs Tiffany who lies helplessly on the floor a spear already protruding into her stomach. I scream barrelling into the girl knocking her off my sister and she rolls away dazed as I scramble back to Tiffany. But I'm too late and her eyes are already glassy, the knife lying unused in her limp hand. Everything that happens next is a blur I hear a animal howl in pain and I see Tilly start advance on me but I don't know what happens. All I hear is Tiffany's cannon. A sound which will always haunt me reminding me I have failed

I come to when the next canon booms and I crawl back to my sisters body which only few feet away. I cradle her head in my arms closing her eyes and sobbing uncontrollably. It is only now I feel a shooting pain in my fists and through my teary eyes see they are covered in blood and some look deformed and broken but I am unsure of how it happened. Still confused I hear my name being repeated over and over again and I look up to see the hovercraft and see a ladder descend. Carefully removing the spearhead from Tiffany I put her onto my shoulder and grab the bars. As I freeze and start to be pulled up I see the two bodies below.

It's only at the recap I see what I did to 11, I watch myself turn into a crazed animal on screen and beat her to death with my fists. I don't recognise the boy on screen who looks so angry and lost. I carry on staring as the screen shows me clutching at my sister body before it goes blank.

I'm still coming to terms with what I did, at the time I knew what I was doing but I never expected to have to live with the consequences.


	19. Marla

**Slowly creeping towards the end. I was planning to not do district 12 as obviously we know how Peeta and Katniss won, however I could do a one shot from peetas view? it depends what people think. Anyway enjoy district 10**

* * *

**56th Hunger Games**

**Distrcit 10**

**Marla Hennesy**

Durian the boy from 11 viscously stabbed his opponent over and over but not landing the killer blow, something inside him had snapped that couldn't be the same self-conscious and modest boy from the interviews. I shuddered unable to move from my spot, these two had come bursting in on me while I was setting up another trap it was all I could do to conceal myself and now I was being forced to watch the career from 4's death play out in front of me

"Had enough yet?" Durian asks the girl who is pinned beneath him. She merely grunts in response "Just get it over with". At this Durian starts laughing "Don't you appreciate playing for the capitol you are a career after all, and your friend from 1 really enjoyed it". After a coughing fit where I'm, sure I see blood coming from her mouth 4 responds disgust ringing in her voice "Just because I'm a career doesn't mean I enjoy killing, I just do what needs to be done and for your information I thought Terne was sick for what he did". This just evokes more laughs from Durian who after a while pouts "So you think I'm sick then, I thought you'd see where I'm coming from o well". With that he raises his knife and drags it down the girl starting with her face and then trailing it down her body getting deeper and deeper eliciting a horrible scream from her, then with one swift move he gives one final stab and her cannon goes.

Durian calmly gets up wiping the blood from his knife on his trousers. That's when I get a full view of the girl from 4, once considered pretty her auburn curls lie around a now bloodied face, she is missing an ear and has a long deep cut down her leading from her face to her body. She is barely recognisable, clothes torn to shreds from the multiple stab wounds. I want to be sick, there is no way I can let this monster win and there is no way I will let him do that to me.

With this final thought a plan forms in my mind, I was just going to ride it our but clearly that not a choice I have to make him play by my rules on my terms. I let a whimper escape my mouth and I see Durian's face snap up his eyes narrowed "I didn't realise you were here 10, why don't you come out and play". Tensing up I slowly raise myself to my feet revealing myself in the bush I had been crouching under, meeting Durian steely unhinged gaze with what I hope is a look of defiance. A cruel smile curls on his lips "Well done, aren't you brave! Aren't you afraid you will end up like 4 here". I gulp holding his gaze before saying as calmly as possible "You'll have to catch me first". With that I turn tail and run.

It takes him a second to realise what I've done but soon I hear him chase after me, he's fast but so am I and I have a head start. Braches catch in my hair as I streak past trees, this is when I realise navigating myself in this forest is much harder when running, as I can't slow down to double check my points of reference , so I just hope that my natural good sense of direction is good enough. I know I'm playing a risky game if this doesn't work then I will have to face him and all I have is a knife I don't know how to use. All the while he is calling our behind me, telling me I'm a coward and can't outrun him forever. I don't respond to his taunts and just concentrate on my plan.

After about five minutes I see it the fruit tree and my reference point, I allow a smile to play over my face we are close now. 30s seconds later I burst into a clearing then I jump neatly to the other side of it and turn around to wait. Seconds later Durian crashes through the trees knife raised. When he sees me he slows a victorious smile etching his face "Decided to face me then, well done I can't promise it will be quick but I can promise I'll make it memorable". I try to hide the repulsion on my face and raise my own smaller knife trying to conceal my trembling in my hand. When Durian takes a step forward I unconsciously take a step back "Don't lose your nerve now 10 you need to put up a good fight for your family" Durian sneers before taking another step right on target.

His expression of triumph turns to one of shock as the snare closes around his neck pulling him off the ground. I immediately jump into action kicking the knife from his hand before he can let himself loose. Durian lets out a roar of rage and his hands go to the rope around his neck trying to pry it off I wince knowing this will do no good "Struggling will only make it worse it's designed to strangle you" He ignores my instructions and carries on clawing at the rope. After a moment Durian fixes me with a killer gaze "You tricked me". "Yes" comes my deadpan reply, he responds with a gurgle and I feel a stab of pity, strangulation isn't a nice way to go or so I imagine. I've never seen one of my traps in action and I thought this would work a lot quicker than it is turning out.

Summoning all my strength and sympathy ignoring 4's blood splattered all over him I step forward "Let me end your pain, this was supposed to be fast" For a second Durian is motionless, as I approach raising my knife. As I raise it getting within striking distance he swings out a leg and kicks me squarely in the chest. I fall to the ground winded my head smacking into a nearby tree "Don't you dare touch me" comes Durian now raspy hiss. I stare up at him shocked before pulling myself into sitting position "Fine if that what he wants I'll wait it out".

The next few minutes are excruciating, Durian stops swearing and becomes quiet but never stops struggling holding onto his now short life. For a while I watch with a sick morbid curiosity but in the end I lower my gaze, I desperately want to leave but part of me believes if I leave he may somehow escape as horrible as it is I need to see him die so I can be sure. Towards the end he stops struggling, I spare him one final glance, his eyes are blank now although he stares at me there is no recognition there, his hands still lightly hold onto the rope encircling his neck but make no effort to dislodge it. He has lost consciousness. Before his cannon goes I notice dried tear tracks on his face.

Guilt fills me he was just a child who wanted to get home like me; he just lost himself in the process. This thought only fills my head for a second as his cannon finally sounds and the rich smooth voice tells me words I have been dreaming of "LET ME INTRODUCE YOU TO YOU THE WINNER OF THE 56TH HUNGER GAMES FROM DISTRICT 10 MARLA HENNESY". A smile spread over my face I'm alive I won, I can finally go home.


	20. Stallion

**52nd Hunger Games**

**District**** 10**

**Stallion Fresian**

I wake up at sunrise and I peer out of my cave, every morning this arena still shocks me with its grandeur and beauty, its so different from home. The whole of district 10 is flat farmland, the horizon is split into green and blue where the grass meets the sky. The only intrusion is the occasional house, barn and the endless array of animals. There ar more animals than people in district 10, not that you would know it from our diet though, meat I rare on the table unless its rodent, the only times we get the livestock we breed is when it sick and then we are allowed to risk eating bad meat.

The arena though is completely different, for starters we are penned in by tall rocky walls, I believe the real term for it is canyon. The canyon walls are so high It would take days to climb to the top, not hta I would dare, coming from somewhere with no hills i'm not great with heights. Another thing that amazes me bout the arena is the colours, there I barely any green in sight, sure the sky is still blue and mostly cloudless but plants are scarce. The rock that surround us are deep red and browns and lying at the bottom of the canyon a small river twists and turns its way along.

After taking in this view I set about to work. I am down to the final three something not to be sniffed at from a tribute from ten as it been almost 20 years since we last won a games. My partner had perished in the first day I think she like me had been too shocked by her surroundings s to act quickly enough in the bloodbath.

After modest breakfast I peer out of my cave, up here I am relatively safe as people have to climb up to get to me, but my water bottle is empty so I know soon I will have to climb down and get some ore. But down at the bottom I am exposed, with rock walls either side riddled with caves anybody with a long range weapon could pick me off, and there were plenty of them at the cornucopia 14 days ago. For a while I watch the opposite wall trying to pick out any potential cave sand looking for movement but I don't see any, so carefully I start to climb down the rock face into the canyon floor.

Once at the floor I don't waste time I sprint to the river edge filling up my bottle and taking a moment to grab a handful of berries. Within minutes I am back up in the mouth of my cave. I know that soon I will have to make a move otherwise the games makers will think of a horrible way to force the last three of us together, but I want a plan and can't bring myself to leave the safety of this cave. Hours soon slip by and when the sun is directly above us the games makers must have had enough. I am gently dozing in the sunlight when I am woken up by a rumble, the ground around me shaking. I am instantly up and peering out of my cave when I see it. Rocks barely 100m away from me are starting to fall crashing down to the canyon floor.

I don't waste any time leaving my backpack I half climb half fall down the rocky face until I land on my hands and knees on the red dirt. I jump up and start to run, the rocks on my tail. The ground is uneven as I run and I almost trip up on several occasions. I'm running so fast and so concentrated on escaping the falling rocks I don't pay attention to my surroundings until I glance movement to my right. Sparing a brief glance I see the last remaining girl tribute joining my path, I think it is the girl from 5 but I can't be sure. Neither of us pay attention to the other too busy running for our lives. The games makers must be pushing us all together making the arena smaller I just hope that the last tribute joins us quickly as my lungs are burning with effort and sweating is streaming down my face.

With my longer legs the girl soon falls a few steps behind then I hear a yell and a thud. A quick glance tells me she has tripped over and I know her fate. She must have got up again as I don't hear anything straight away, but a few minutes later her cannon goes. The rocks still don't stop though and I begin to wonder if they ever will. I run for maybe another five minutes before I see him, the last remaining tribute, the boy from 1.

He is running like me but in the opposite direction, as rocks are chasing him as well. when there is about 50 m between us the rocks suddenly stop falling, I am only aware of this as the rumbling stops. As I come to a halt I spare a few moments to bend over gasping for breath, my eyes never leaving 1 who is doing the same as me. The arena has been reduced to a small patch of ground about 100m in diameter, all sides of us now are walls of rock, we are trapped here in this enclosed space, there is no escape it's a fight to the death. As we pull ourselves upright we take a few moments to size each other up. With a similar build and height both without any serious injuries we seem evenly matched. He holds a scythe in his hand causing me to reach for my lasso and knife.

Taking a step back I start to swing my lasso, for a second 1 watches a confused look on his face, I take advantage of this and let it loose, but 1 is quick releasing what it does he rolls out of the way into the pool of water that was the river. I don't get another chance to swing my lasso as 1 runs at me his scythe merely a blur of metal. I am forced on the defence jumping backwards but I am not quick enough and the scythes tips catches me many times leaving a trail of blood wherever it goes. I am forced to turn tail and run before he can do anymore damage as I reach the new arena edge I leap up onto a rock and start to scramble upwards out of reach of his whirling weapon.

When I am out of reach I glance down to see 1 glaring up at me, I know he wants to follow me up but as I am now perched on a ledge I have the advantage and could swipe at him at any moment. after a pause he decides to follow me up, like his weapon wielding, he climbs fast and once again is closing the gap. I don't waste any time and kick the ground beneath me sending rock raining down on him, but I fail to dislodge big rocks so no fatal injuries are caused and he continues to climb. When he is within striking distance I bring my knife into play and slice it down onto one of his fingers. He lets out a yowl of rage and pain, but hauls himself onto the neighbouring rock to me.

Now once again we are level and eye each other weapons gripped tightly. 1 makes the first move this time, making an unexpected leap from his rock to mine. I feel a stabbing pain as he lands on top of me and his bade sinks into my collar bone. I flail my limbs and push 1 off me but he holds tight and we both end up tumbling off the edge and crashing back down to the ground. Although I now ache all over and when I open my eyes spot have appeared I force myself to stand and start to back away and swing my lasso. 1 is slower to his feet, he landed awkwardly and his left leg is at a weird angle.

His slower movement as he struggles to his feet give me the time I need, I let my lasso go and it flies in a perfect arc through the air and lands around the other tribute. I quickly tug it tightening it around the boys middle immobilising his arms, and when I give it a jerk he keels forward onto the ground. I reel him in a quickly as possible as I I can see his weapon eliding hand wriggling and he gets perilously close to cutting the rope around him as well as cutting himself. When close enough I drop the rope and whip out my knife, in one movement I jump towards and on top of him burying my knife in his chest. I hear the crack of bone and I know I am successful. His eyes slowly turn from one of shock to blank, bubbles of blood appear at his mouth. It is only when his cannon goes and I clamber up I feel A prick at my side, glancing down I the tip of his scythe sticking into my side.

Pain lances through me and blood spurts out as I get up, but I know his last move was too late as the sweet sound of the new announcer Claudius Templesmith proclaims me the simple ranch hand Stallion Fresian winner of the 52nd hunger games


	21. Seeder

**Last two victors, I hope you enjoy. i will try my best to get the last one out quickly and soon I will be posting my next story.**

* * *

**30th Hunger Games**

**District 11**

**Seeder Bloom**

I watched the sunset over the sand dunes, already the cold was creeping in without the suns blazing heat. Before I was plunged into darkness I reached over to my sack and pulled out the two pairs of socks and my extra jacket. I tried not to look at this jacket during the day as it still had the dried blood of the dying tribute I stole it off four days earlier. That was the last time I had seen another living person, since then I had found my camp, it wasn't much this arena didn't offer much in the way of shelter or much else for that matter. My camp was on the slope of the sand dune in the cluster of four cacti, this cluster provided a not only previous water from sucking the cactus juices no matter how bitter they tasted but also a small amount of shade from the burning sun. I had tried eating the cactus flesh but it was mildly poisonous and made me vomit.

This was one if the toughest arenas I had ever seen, last year the arena was full of shelter and food, the tributes barely lost weight. This was in sharp contrast to this year, this year was an arena of sand dunes, no shelter and after the first week no food. At first there was plenty of food if you knew where to look, lizards, dessert rats and sandworms and cactus flowers had provided small but decent meals, but the only animal I had seen recently was the buzzards that circled the tributes most in trouble red flagging them to the whole arena, but I hadn't even seen them since I obtained my spare jacket. This year really was the hunger games I hadn't eaten in 5 days and could barely stand the only thing supporting me was the cactus juice and my own urine. As I slip on the extra coat preparing myself for the bitter night ahead I am surprised about how easily it slips on, this belonged to a 12 year old and now fits snuggly on my bony emaciated body while my own clothes hang off me. I spare my exposed skin a glance my hands and lower arms have turned from a rich olive tone to a sensitive sunburnt blistered red and I knew my face was the same colour as it was always hot to the touch. Ignoring the prickles of the cactus spikes digging in my back I settle down for the night curling into ball to keep off the bitterly cold night winds.

I am woken by the sound of the cannon, it is loud and sounds close by, from the angle of the moon it's about midnight, instinct kicks in if I hadn't heard any screams so it was most likely natural causes, if I'm quick then maybe I can scavenge some clothes or maybe more importantly some food. For a moment I consider my options but a grumble in my stomach forces me to my shaky feet, if there a chance of food I need to take it. In the darkness I start to climb up the sand dune but I'm so weak I'm stumble and slip several times. I know I'm not being fast enough but I just hope the capitol are taking their time with the body collection and giving me chance. After ten agonisingly long minutes I make it to the top. My body screams at me to stop as I take ragged breaths.

That's when I see the light from the hover craft at the bottom of the dune less than 100m away. Desperation forces me to move I throw myself down the dune and tumbling and rolling down most of it. I finish with a crash at the bottom grazing my hands and knees. In the light from the craft I can see the outline of the body and with what looks like a bag next to it. I break out into a run, it's me against the hover craft. All too soon I know I'm going to lose the hover craft has started to lift the body the small backpack dangling from one shoulder. I throw myself frantically at a trailing strap tugging trying to dislodge it, I hear the sickening crack as a bone breaks but still the bag doesn't come loose. Briefly I am lifted off my feet, but then the light from the craft shuts out and I fall the ground with a thud the sand grazing my hands. I have lost and my small exertion has left me shattered and thirsty. For a second I allow myself to feel some self-pity and frustration, sobs rack my body but no tears come I am too dehydrated for that, all that happens is I end up dry coughing before passing out.

I wake up as the suns rises, already I am covered in a sheen of sweat, still feeling feeble I manage to tug off my jackets and push them into my backpack. I allow myself to lie there for a few seconds but I can already feel the sun heating up my cheek so I force myself to sit up. For moment the world goes fuzzy as the blood rushes to my head, I know I need the little bit of shade from my cacti back so as tired and drained as I may feel I have to walk back before the sun gets too high in the sky. That's when a glint catches my eye, just feet from me lies a shiny mental bottle, tentively I reach out a hand trying not to get my hopes up. This must have fallen out of the backpack last night. Placing my ear on it I give it a shake and the glorious sound of sploshing water fills my ears, it doesn't sound like much but it's something. Carefully I unscrew the lid and place the bottle at my lips tipping it in to my mouth. There isn't much there only a few mouthfuls but the water taste sweet on my scratchy parched tongue; this is the best thing I have had in days. I allow myself a smile which reopens the cracks on my lips as I tip my head back catching the last few drops, this was worth the trek from my base camp, now all I need is to get back.

The walk back over the sand dune is torturous; I am still so weak and keep slipping back down as sand shifts below my feet. My now frail body screams at me to take a break but I know it's not an option as the sun is already scorching my back and neck. I make it back when the sun gets to its highest point; I am exhausted and collapse into my cactus clump relishing the small patches of shade and the sand which doesn't burn to the touch. As I lay there in a daze I hear a crackle from the sky and the announcers silky deep voice seeps into the arena

"We are now on day 22 and at our final 3 well done for making it this far we are impressed with your willpower, to congratulate you on this we are treating you to a feast at the cornucopia at sundown tomorrow evening".

I sit there mulling over the two prospects, I am far away from the cornucopia probably a day's walk for normal person but in my weakened state much longer and the walk could kill me as the getting over the sand dune took me just under half a day and that was only a couple of hundred meters. But on the other hand the reward would be food and a shot at life. My mind wanders to the others in the arena, I think they are from districts 12 and 9 but I don't know, training seems so long ago and my memory from faces in training and those who have appeared in the sky is fuzzy. To give us a day and a half to get there means we must be spread out and far away, or close but in too bad a condition to get far. As much as I hate to admit it I know in my heart the answer to my dilemma, I am not strong enough to make the journey, especially as it would mean traveling in daylight. Plus I can't risk confrontation, a rock is my only weapon, this may have proved useful in the early days but now it took nearly all my effort to raise it. So I have to take a risk ad stay here, and just hope I can outlast the others.

My day passes slowly as I double guess my choice, but it's too late now I have made my decision. I manage go through the motions pushing the thought of the food I'm might be passing up on out of my mind. The water from this morning means I can fill up half of my small water bottle from cactus juice and the tiny bit of urine I pass however in comparison to the water from this morning I want to gag on the taste but my ever constant thirst means it has all gone too quick. At some point before sundown another cannon sounds, I grimace only me and one other left, I use up all the energy I have left to keep my eyes open until the capitol seal appears in the sky. The first picture shows the girl from 2 I had forget a career had made it this far, most died off when the food dried up, somehow I know she was the body I saw last night, the next the boy from 9 appears and then once again we are plunged into darkness and I let sleep take me.

The next day seems to be even hotter than the last much hotter than anything I have experience in 11. I am sapped of all my remaining energy and all I can do I lie in my patch dosing in and out of sleep, I am haunted my dreams, some of things I have seen in the arena, others ghosts of my family an past life, some my mind taunting with food and drink I so desperately want, and some just plain weird a complete figments of my imagination. Every time I feel the urge to close my eyes when awake I worry I may never open them again, I try in vain to keep them open. The only productive thing I do all day I get a gulp full of cactus juice. As the sun slowly starts to get lower I force down the rising panic in my head, unless the last remaining tribute has done the same as me which somehow I doubt they will be eating soon, which mean they will be strong. As the sun sets I force myself into sitting position, I have to be ready, and soon 12 will be coming for me. Eventually though tiredness wins out and I fall into an uneasy sleep.

A blast wakes me my hand clenches around my rock and I glance round the darkness wildly. Then my brain kicks in was that the blast of a cannon? I wait for something to happen; maybe I'm getting delusional and dreamt it? That's when I notice the stars and moon seem to be getting brighter a silver glow seems to be flooding the arena, then the familiar voice fills the arena and I see the glow of a hovercraft. I'm safe I don't even register what the voice is saying as I let sleep and unconsciousness over take me.

I am only vaguely aware of being moved and my subconscious picks up voices that seep into my dreams. I'm not sleeping for long when I feel a sharp stabbing pain in my side, immediately I am up my rock hand swinging. A woman in a white coat jumps back narrowly missing being hit and another person in a white coat

"Maybe we should put her under" and starts advancing with a needle as two more white coats pin down my arms and remove the rock from my hand, even though I am struggling they disarm me with ease. That when I notice the mirror in the room, it shows a tiny girl being pinned down. But that can't be me! The person staring back is a Skelton with skin, sunken eyes and cheeks, arms and legs that look like they could be snapped like sticks and long thin lifeless hair. Then I feel the jab and everything goes black once more.


	22. Chaf

**So this is the last chapter I hope you enjoyed. If anybody is interested then i have just started a new story called the Life Of A Victor, so feel free to check it out. OK so here is your last victor Chaf.**

* * *

**45th Hunger games**

**District 11**

**Chaff De Groot**

At present I was in the tallest of the grass in this arena it was the only one that would conceal me. It had taken me a while to work out the arena, but once I did it meant I could plan. The arena was like a target like they had for arrows in training, each area of different grassland was compromised of different height grass, in the centre was the cornucopia with short green grass, around that was tall grain/food giving grass and so on and so forth. At present I was in the outermost layer of grass that gave the most places to hide the grass easily being three meters high. What it didn't give however was food, all the food bearing grasses were in the inner circles, apart from the one near the cornucopia these grasses were short and the grass either side were tall meaning to collect food you were exposed to ambush. Not that many of the remaining tributes scared me much, I was strong and my training score of 10 had proved that in close contact I could take on any tribute and had a good chance of winning however against a long ranged weapon I was vulnerable and I knew there were a fair amount of them in the arena, or there was at the beginning I was no longer sure if there were any left remaining, were down to the final three after all.

After a little bit of thinking I decide in order to win I have to be top of my game and to be top of my game I need to eat as I can't afford to have dizzy spells today. As I walk through the tall grass which I consider my domain I cast my mind back to the first few days in the arena. I has been part of an alliance of four because of my district partner, she was friendly and there was something about her which made you trust her, it also didn't hurt she was easy on the eye, so me the boy from 12 and the boy from 9 were a little group. I remember being shocked when we had fun tighter as laughed the only recall laughter in the area as a viewer is coming from a crazed tribute or from career mouths however I personally think most careers who volunteer are a little crazy. Those first five days had been bearable we had laughed, hunted and at times it didn't feel like we were in the area at all. Of course it came to an end and on the sixth day it did.

Danielle my district partner was killed while on night watch by an ambush from the careers. The three of us had fought them off killing two careers before and we lost Joe from district 9 in the process. If Danielle hadn't of gone I would have probably stuck around but Guy from 12 was only in the pact because he fancied Danielle. so one the careers disbanded the next day he fucked off, if had been .Joe who had survived I reckon we would have stayed together at least a few more days as together we had got along quite well both of us being the jokers of the group. But it didn't matter now it had been Danielle's plan all along she knew she couldn't win so had made sure her last few days in these games had on the whole been happy and for that I admired her.

Since then I had been on my own and being on my own had allowed me to embrace my darker more aggressive side, while in the group Danielle as the leader had insisted on avoiding confrontation, but I knew you could never really win a games like that unless you were extremely clever and had a secret weapon up your sleeve which one of us were. So many tributes from 11 had gone down that path and failed. Since the breaking of the pact I had shown no mercy to those who crossed my path, I regretted it every time I had to wash blood off my hands and staff but it was an necessary evil if I wanted to go home alive and not in a coffin like too many of the tributes from 11, I mean we had only had 2 victors in 45 ears of the games both female, and I intended to be the first male one.

I snap out of my thoughts when I come to the edge of the tall grass, the next grass is short only coming up to my waist but is only a small ring so I get on my hands and knees and crawl through it. Finally I get to the short grass that has edible flowers and berries. Here I am completely exposed so I quickly eat as much food as possible. That's when I hear it a scream erupts form the grass nearby. I tense jumping out of the crouch I was in to eat. The longer grass from the centre starts to rustle and my hand tightens on my staff.

After about ten seconds a tribute appears some way down intot the clearing, leaving a trial of blood behind her. Upon seeing me she freezes and I see her reach for her bow and arrow it is the girl from 6. I get ready to charge as she raises her weapon but instead of firing at me she spins round and shoots at the boy who has just materialized from the taller grass behind her. It is the boy from one, the arroaw grazes his shoulder but he pays it no attention his eyes fixed on the girl his sword raised. She tunrs and runs straight at me but the wound in her side is slowing her down. As they both approach I rise, my staff blocking the path.

As one takes a swing at the girl so do I, both tributes are caught by it and thrown backwards landing several feet away. One is the first to recover and skewers 6. The scream and howls she emits on dying is horrible and filled with pain. One smoothly pulls out his sword and turns to face me. I merely give him a smile and raise my staff once more. One has learnt though this time and when I take a swing at him he ducks underneath. What he doesn't expect is for me to then kick out and take out one of his legs. But he is quick to recover and merely doges the next blow from my staff dancing backwards and out of my reach.

At the annoyed look on his face I can't help but laugh which makes him scowl even more "I don't know what you find so funny 11" he growls before stating his attack once more with renewed ferocity. Now it is my turn to defend for someone who barely comes up to my shoulder I am surprised by the strength behind his blows and I am forced to take a few steps backwards in order to dodge some of the swipes which are not stopped by my staff.

Around us the arena is deathly silent now sounds of insect or birds or even the rustle of grass it's like it all stooped for us to have this final battle, all I can hear is the grunt of effort coming out of one's mouth and the thwack of weapons hitting each other. After a while I get bored of being on the defence so change my tactic, sweeping round my staff I change its angle and hit one on the underside of the jaw. As I make contact there is a clicking noise and it looks like the jaw has become dislodged. Smile at my efforts and the smile at the moan that comes from one in pain, but my moment of elation doesn't last. Being on the attack made me drop my defences and seconds later I feel a pain like no other. White hot lighting sears through me and I stumble backwards looking down.

When I look down I can feel bile rise in my throat as I see my left hand lying on the grass while blood spurts out of where it used to be. I manage to keep myself from vomiting and take steps back away from ones sword which comes at me again a now victorious smile etched on his face. I now know I must act fast, blood is pouring out of me at an alarming rate so if I don't act now I will soon grow weak from blood loss.

I redouble my grip with my one remaining hand on my staff and with all my mite I jab one in chest who fails to block it. Winded he stumbles back and I take advantage and kick him down to the ground before lunging on top of him. Adrenaline now pumping even on hand down I seem to have more strength that usual. Me and one start to wrestle rolling over and over trying to gain control over the sword. This is where my height and weight become and an advantage as soon I have one pinned beneath me and for once he looks unsure and I can see fear creeping into his eyes.

We are now both slick with my blood which coats my one remaining hand, using my knees to keep him pinned down I wipe my bloody hand on my shirt before grabbing ones sword holding hand. My hand covers his and I squeeze. One lets out a yowl of pain as I crush his knuckles but he still doesn't let go so I squeeze harder, while one with his other hand sends punches my way. Soon I hear the snap as one of his fingers gives way and I manage to pry the sword out of his hands.

It is all over in a moment, one meets his end like 6 did as I stab him in the chest with his own sword. One's eyes look shocked and he starts to cough up blood, he may still be alive but not for much longer. Suddenly exhausted I roll off him and onto my back clutching my bloody stump. Pain that I blocked out seems to double and I start to see spots my vision blurring and my hearing going hazy. Just before I black out I hear them announce me "Chaff De Groot winner of the 45th hunger games".


End file.
